One thing we have in common
by NINEtimesDEAD
Summary: Jessica is forced upon Dean and Sam when her father and their's set out on a rediculious search for yellow eyes. But the sixteen year old is in for a suprise as she starts to enjoy the brothers company. especially the strong arms of a certain big brother
1. Jessica Harricon meet Sam and Dean Winch

'**Jessica Harrison, meet Sam and Dean Winchester'**

**Hey so I am also working on another fanfic. But I got this idea and want to get it out before I forget. Hope you like.**

When I was five I wanted to be a police woman, when I was six I wanted to be an army officer. When I was Seven I wanted to be a forensic scientist, examining all of the dead bodies and finding all of the smallest bumps and bobs. Then a month after my eighth birthday my Mom was killed by a demon with these weird yellow eyes. So that year I decided to be a hunter. I'm sixteen now and nothing's changed, except my innocence, despite my father's insistence I'm not a little, ribbon wearing girl anymore.

I sat glaring at the wall of trees as they whizzed past me. Dad was speeding as usual, no surprises there. I would have been complaining by now if it hadn't been for the fact that I had sworn myself to silence until he felt bad enough to turn the damn car around. Yea that didn't last long.

"Why the hell do I have to stay with them, I don't even know the Winchesters, it's so unfair can't I just go with you," I turned to dad forcing my best puppy dog face.

He didn't buy it.

"No Jess. It's too dangerous. John and I need to deal with this on our own," He set the line there and I mustn't cross it. So ofcorce I did.

"That's bull I'm not a baby. I could help you, I want to help you," I turned in my seat glaring at him.

I watched as he took a deep breath and let it out, the straying hairs from is short ponytail flying around his withered face. The years hadn't been kind to my Dad. Neither had I, even though I loved him to death.

"You will not come with us Jessica, you are far too young. This is not like any hunt you have been on," He hissed, forcing himself to stare at the empty road ahead.

I felt the mood darken and could almost see everything get just a little darker. Several seconds passed before I could manage to say the words that stung my throat.

"I know. I'm not stupid Dad, you're going after it, the thing that killed Mom. yellow eyes," A hitch caught in my throat and I had to force myself to swallow down the lump.

Dad went rigged, pretending he didn't hear me he reached for the radio and switched the dial. AC/DC's highway to hell blared from the tiny speakers. Typical Dad avoid everything that could cause him any pain, emotionally anyway. I returned to glaring at the passing wall of trees, and muttered to myself.

"They're not going to be happy either, god they'll hate me,"

Dad just sighed and completely ignored me.

"What! A year. One freaking year," I shouted as Dad and my new acquaintance John Winchester stood before me.

"I agree are you crazy," John's eldest son Dean stood at my side also shouting at the two men.

They both held the expression I was so used to. The face that told you, you were being childish and wasting their precious time. I let out a yell of annoyance. John and dad had just told us that they were going on a hunt that would probably take them around a year. They were fully dedicating themselves to searching for freaking yellow eyes. In other words forgetting they had kids for a year, too hell bent on revenge. I scowled at my Dad full of despise and anger.

"Will we even see you or are we going to have to fend for ourselves for a year, so you can forget about us and focus on more important things," I hissed.

Dad's face twisted with his own anger. "Now you listen to me Jessica Anne Harrison. While I am gone you will go to school you will behave yourself and if I ask you to do something you will do it. Do you understand," He stepped closer so that he was right in my face.

"Loud and clear," I spat.

Dean threw himself onto the motel bed that his younger brother had vacated. I turned to see the boy whimpering under the shouted arguments. My heart ached for him, but still this was utter crap, Dean Thought so too.

"If you're going after yellow eyes don't you think we would want to help kill it too, it's not just your lives this thing ruined," Dean glared at his father.

As John stepped closer to the teen he stood to upstage his father. Dad was full of tension ready to step in if things escalated. I didn't care if they did hell I'd join in I was so mad. Dean folded his muscled arms across his chest.

"Ofcource I realise that, I'm reminded of it every time I look at you boys. But I'll be dammed if I will have you boys within a hundred miles of this thing," John growled his rough voice filling the small motel room we had met in.

Dean fumed, his cheeks flushing red with anger "I want to fight," He yelled.

John glared at the boy quickly silencing him. "So you want this thing near Sam do you?"

At this the pre teen on the bed finally piped up "Wait I-"he was silenced by a wave of shushes and shut up Sammy's. Okay this wasn't going anywhere. Obviously yelling wouldn't help the situation, so what would. I pulled my ruck sack onto the bed and groaned.

"Will we see you? I mean what about money and stuff? will you give us the hunts you find? and who do we call if were in trouble?"

Dean stared at me in shock. "What you can't just give in," he looked at his father then Sammy then me "This isn't really happening," he cried.

John put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder "don't be afraid you're strong, you can handle this," the way dean looked at his father with undying respect; it was obvious he was his idol. I kicked dean lightly to get his attention. He turned to look at me with a surprised expression.

"Hey, c'mon I'm not that bad to live with," I winked at him putting on my cutest smile.

That was the last nudge Dean needed. With a grimace he surrendered to his father.

The two men left us with five strict instructions.

1. Don't go on any hunts unless you have been given them by either John or Dad/Don.

2. In case of trouble call Bobby.

3. Stick together.

4. Keep moving.

5. Stay in school.

I had to laugh at the last one, it was so...normal.


	2. I like you, you like me

**I like you, you like me**

**Hey guys hope you liked my first chapter. I want to Make this story really entertaining, starting with this:**

**In every chapter there will be a question i want you to answerer about the story the first person to answer right will get to choose something to put into the next chapter. Exactly what sort of thing that is will also change for example it could be a guest character, and i mean anyone not just SPN characters, or maybe a decision jess makes who knows?**

**Just review me for your answers**

**First question: What is Jessica's dad's name? Winner gets to choose where the kids go next, and someone specofoc that they meet. Lets see what you can do guys.**

**BTW Sam's 12 and Dean's 16 in this story.**

The morning after Dad and John left, the three of us packed up and set out in Dean's impala, which I found pretty impressive. Cars had always interested me, unlike my father who just saw a chunk of moving metal. I ran my hand along the bonnet and sighed.

"Isn't my baby beautiful," Dean laughed and he chucked his and Sam's duffels into the trunk.

I followed him around and chucked mine in before he slammed it shut. Sam was already seated in the front seat staring at nothing. Poor kid, I of all people knew what was like to be invisible to my father, or feel like it anyway. The only difference was I made myself visible. I slid into the backseat and rested back on the smooth leather.

"This car is pure paradise," I sighed.

Dean turned the ignition, and his baby roared to life. I could feel her vibrating beneath me, she was awake. We were jerked forwards as Dean stepped on the gas, and we were off to wherever it was we were going. Where was that anyway?

Four hours of driving and it was a unanimous decision to stop for food. Dean pulled into a rundown gas station. From what I could tell we were somewhere in the middle of Indiana. I'd missed the last few town signs we'd passed, I was too busy singing at the top of my lungs along with Dean to his classic mullet rock collection. I had to say; so far he was proving to be a pretty cool guy. But that was only my opinion after a few hours. I had no idea what I would think after a week, or a month.

Dean climbed out of the car and immediately headed towards the small convenience store. I chose to stay behind for a second. I got out of the car and walked around to Sam's open window. He sat there staring at his lap, completely ignoring my presence. The poor kid hadn't spoken a word since this morning.

"Hey kiddo," I smiled.

Sam nodded slowly in acknowledgement of my words. I folded my arms across the window frame and rested my chin on them.

"Sucks ae. I know you're going to miss you Dad, I'll miss mine too-"

I was cut off when Sam turned his head to look at me for the first time. My breath caught as those piercing hassle eyes stared back at me, full of ruined innocence and undying pain.

"I'm not going to miss my dad Jessica, I'm glad he's gone for a while," His voice was thick with shame.

I frowned at the boy in front of me. He was interesting to say the least.

"Please just call me Jess, Samuel," I managed to get a small chuckle. The sound was a huge relief to me.

"What makes you so happy to see your Dad go, does he give you a hard time,"

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes "You could say that he just doesn't get me, Dean sort of does, but he doesn't want to see me as anything other than his baby brother," Sam sighed and sunk further into his seat.

I raised my finely plucked eyebrows at him "And what are you Sam Winchester?"

He met my gaze once again and frowned "I have no idea,"

"Hey anyone hungry," Dean called from behind me.

I watched Sam's eyes light up just a pinch as his brother returned. It made my heart ache the sort of love they had for each other, and what one look could say. I stood and turned just in time to catch a flying sandwich before it hit my face.

"Nice reflexes," Dean mumbled over his own mouthful of tuna and turkey, cheese sub, he washed it down with a can of cheep beer.

I leant against the hood of the car and stared at him in disbelief "Are you even legal yet," I scoffed pointing to the beer can in his hand.

Dean laughed climbing back into the car and it was harmonised by Sam's quiet chuckle. I got back into the car and glared at them both.

"Nah who gives a damn about being legal when you look like me," Dean checked himself out in the rear-view mirror winking at me as I stared at his reflection in shock.

"You're kidding right, you flirted for that," I pointed to the beer can again.

Dean laughed starting the engine and sending us forward. "Didn't even pay," He chuckled smirking back at me.

"Slut," I muttered.

This time it was Sam's turn to laugh as Dean cocky smile faltered and he turned to glare out at the road. A few awkward minutes passed before I finally gave in and leaned over his seat to whispering his right ear.

"Okay I'll admit its pretty cool, and you're not a slut. Just freakishly hot," I giggled lightly in his ear before sitting back and smiling to myself.

Dean's cheeks flushed red, and I watched in the rear-view mirror as he turned his head trying to hide it. Sam turned to grin at me, obviously entertained by his brother's embarrassment. I gave him thumbs up matched with my own grin. That my friends is how you get a guy to eat out of the palm of your hands.

Flattery close contact, and a sexy voice, foolproof.


	3. The Delacates

**'The Delecates'**

**So I was too impatient to wait for an answerer. I'm just going to write the next chapter. Also with a new and slightly easier question, please if you read this try and answer or you know review me motivation always helps. Or else I end up looking stupid and that can't happen.**

**So: If Dean was to give jess a nick name such as Sammy what would it be?**

**Reward I write you into the next chapter. C'mon that's gotta sound good.**

I had to hand it to them; they were expert at following orders. Within a week we were settled in a motel in Winamac Indiana. A ridiculously small shithole of a town smack bang in the middle of nowhere. We would stay around two weeks to a month then make our way to the next town and start over. Exciting.

I woke early from a restless sleep the couple next door had been going at it until only an hour ago. Sam was still asleep in the bed beside me, and Deans muffled snore radiated from the sofa. They both slept soundly, freaks. As quietly as I could manage I slipped into a pair of old sweats and a well loved tank top, my usual training clothes. After slipping my iPod into my pocket I hit play on my playlist labelled Zeppelin greatest hits, and snuck out of the room. My daily run was essential, it was my equivalent to a morning cup of coffee, and without it I was hell.

After a good hour of cool morning air I crept back to the hotel room, looking forward to a nice hot shower. Sam looked up from the book he was holding and smiled.

"Dean she's back," he yelled.

There were a few muffled bangs and a snap from the bathroom. I took a step towards the door only to be bowled over by a half naked Dean. He was still dripping wet and only wearing a towel. I sucked in a sharp breath as his body crushed against mine.

"Easy soldier," I huffed squirming beneath him.

He flushed crimson and shot to his feet. I heaved myself up off the floor and giggled as he frantically tried to hide his blush. My breath caught when his embarrassed, blush turned to a glare.

"Where the hell were you?" He demanded.

I was shocked and annoyed, where did he get off speaking to me like that? He wasn't my father.

"How the hell is that any of you business," I snapped crossing my arms over my chest.

Sam groaned and stood up putting his book aside, "Look guys-"

"I'm the oldest, which means I'm in charge of keeping us all alive," Dean snapped back his voice escalating.

I laughed bitterly "Two months, I don't think that counts," I frowned at him "Why do you care anyway, you have no reason to want me alive,"

Dean balled his fists and clenched his teeth in frustration "Yes I do when our Dad's left you were put under my protection, which means I have to care what happens to you. I have to!"

I was lost for words. Did he really feel that way? Did he really think that he had to protect me? I stepped back and sighed.

"Sorry, next time I'll wake you and let you know,"

Dean grimaced and Sam laughed picking up his book again.

"Well you don't need to wake me up, just leave a note or something,"

I laughed and nodded "sure"

When I finally got into the bathroom there was only twenty minutes left before we had to leave. I quickly rushed and managed to have a five minute shower, leaving me fifteen minutes to put on my face. When I went to grab my duffle I suddenly realised what all of the banging was about with Dean.

"Dean!" I growled swinging the bathroom door open, duffel in hand.

They both gasped, obviously shocked to see me wrapped in a towel that barely covered my butt. Dean developed a wide grin, while Sam averted his eyes back to the bag he was busy loading with books. Dean's grin grew wider when he saw my duffel bag. My eyes narrowed.

"Where is it," I snarled advancing on him.

He stood up from the bed his hand slowly slipping into his jacket pocket. We were nose to nose grin against glare.

"Where's what?" he asked playing dumb.

My temper was quickly rising. "You know what,"

Dean laughed lightly "I'm sorry you're gonna need to refresh my memory,"

I snarled under my breath, "You're such a jerk"

"That's old news darling," Dean smiled down at me.

We stood there for several moments, sharing breath while I fumed over his idiocy.

"M-my...my G-string'" I mumbled staring at my feet.

Dean carefully pulled a small piece of red lacy fabric out of his pocket "Oh you mean this"

I glared at his hand as my knickers dangled from his fingers. My stomach turned as Sam's muffled laugh reached my ears. Oh god this was horrific. I tried to snatch them out of Dean's hand but he held them up out of my reach. Blood flooded my cheeks as they started swaying.

"Now does Daddy know about these Jessie?" He smirked running the fabric through his fingers.

"No. And if he ever finds out you'll be first on my hit list," I tried to make another grab for them but dean was too quick.

In a fit of frustration I pushed him onto the bed growling as I climbed on top of him. The fact that I was only wearing a towel came rushing back to me when Sam gasped and Dean smiled staring at my chest. Well I was already here. I leaned in close to him crushing our bodies together, much like before, and slid my hand beneath him. My heart skipped when my fingers grazed the waistband of his jeans, but I was only at his wrist. So I leaned in closer, our lips millimetres apart and slid my hand lower. Just before I made my grab I pressed my lips to his. Then while he was distracted I snatched the fabric from his fingers and shot up. I made haste getting off the bed as he sat up a baffled look crossing his face. It was my turn to grin.

"Silly Dean," I giggled waving my G-string in his face "One should know never to get distracted,"

Out of the corner of my eye I caught san squirming and trying not to pay attention.

"Sorry Sam," I said looking over at him.

He just nodded, keeping his gaze down. Woopsie that was sort of mean I guess. Never mind.

"Wait what do you need that for anyway," dean called as I went to step back into the bathroom.

"I don't know...stuff," I shrugged.

Dean's eyes widened and I stifled a giggle as I slammed the bathroom door behind me. He was too easy.


	4. High school high

**Boo! Well ladies and gents its time for a new chapter. Oh and be on the lookout for our guest star****.**

**So new chapter new question, the answer to the last one was Jessie Btw.**

**SO: What was the playlist Jess listened to on her run called?**

**PRIZE: You choose if our guest star stays until the next chapter. **

Because of the little charade with Dean we did end up running late. I didn't even get the chance to find another pair of underwear, so I was stuck wearing my extremely unsuitable G-string. Whoopi for me. Dean knew it too and loved the whole thing. Jerk.

The impala slowly pulled up to an old building littered with teenagers. It was ancient, like 18th century ancient. That's what you get in a town like this, historic overload. A few seconds passed as the three of us took in the scene. I knew all too well that Dean was surveying the place, looking for any sign of a potential threat. And Sam was thinking about when we were going to leave. Don't ask how I knew, they were just so easy for me to relate to I guess, both of them. Though as I stopped and stared at the school, I saw the people. Typical high school the jocks fooled around on the field, some shirtless, others shamelessly flirting with the clusters of girls, mainly cheerleaders that sat on the sidelines and giggled. Other stereo types lingered all the way up the long walkway leading to the building. There were nerds noses stuck in books. Turds cowering under the glares of the much older, much larger kids. Goths with their permanent glares leeching up towards the school. Rebels hid behind the car park, having a quick fag before the bell rang. I had seen it all before, that's why what happened next was no surprise either.

As if in slow motion, we all stepped out of the car and literally every kid turned to look at us. Oh wow the new kids, such a novelty. I grinned and Dean came to stand by my side. He was wearing the exact same grin, the grin that only meant one thing, trouble. We both looked at each other grinning wider.

"Great another freaking school, another load of kids to stare, and even more ways to prove I'm a freak," Sam groaned, pulling his back pack on.

Dean and I followed behind him as he started walking towards the school.

"Aww c'mon Sammy S'not that bad, think of all the babes," Dean winked at a blonde chic as she mouthed him hi. Ugh Gag.

Sam stopped in his tracks and turned.

"Dean I'm twelve,"

Dean just stared down at him as if to say, what's your point. With a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes Sam hurried into the building. I might have stopped him, but I was too busy eyeing up a guy across the parking lot. He was leaning against a Harley with a few of his mates. His hair trimmed and gelled, accenting the classic leather jacket and fitting jeans. A rebel, if you would give it a name. Why did he remind me of someone? I shrugged and turned as Dean started towards the school again. Lucky enough we had all but one of our classes together.

I stood at the front of the class smirking at every kid that looked at me. The oh so enjoyable first day introduction. Got to love it. Dean stood beside me eyeing a pretty blonde girl in the back row. It took me a while to realise it was the chic from out front. My smirk turned to a scowl, and I stomped to a seat as the teacher told us to sit down. My bag thumped against the floor, and my pen automatically started tapping against the desks edge. My habits of agitation. A warm trickle of breath tickled down my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

"Hey new girl, you like to party?" The husky voice whispered against my ear.

I shifted in my seat.

"Depends on the party," I choked rubbing the spot his breath had touched. Soft laughter brushed my fingers and I pulled my hand away quickly, picking up my pen and pretending to write.

"One that involves you, me and very little clothing,"

My heart skipped, it sounded appealing, even though I didn't know what he looked like. But I was the one who made moves like that not the other way around. I turned my head slowly, to lock gazes with him. Shit, it was the guy from the parking lot, the guy who had made me go all hot inside. My defence faltered, reducing me to faking.

"You shouldn't be so confident cowboy, the things I would do to you would leave you in a wheel chair," I hissed even though a hint of a smile was pulling at the corner of my lips.

He just shrugged, "Babe I think I can handle myself"

Oh Mr. Big head was way too sure of himself.

"Well you keep feeding that ego big boy," The words rolled off my tong in a seductive purr.

"Mrs. Bennett,"

It took me a while to respond to the fake name. Once I finally realised it was my name being called every pair of eyes in the room were fixed on me. I glanced at Dean as I turned to face the teacher. Something about the way he stared at me caught my breath. Was that jealousy?

"Yes miss," I answered putting on my fool proof goodie good face.

She must be a robot. That was the only explanation, because she didn't fall for it.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class," she barked at me.

Well for matter of fact there was something that had been annoying me since I first walked into the class room.

"Well now you mention it," I leaned across my desk, a mischievous grin crossing my lips. "You have lipstick on your tooth,"

Her face went cherry red. Yes, oh I loved it nosy teacher gets hers. I leant back in my chair enjoying the show as she rubbed at her mouth whimpering, while the class erupted with laughter. God I was horrible.

Class ended 40 minutes later, and I sauntered out, smirking at her as I passed.

Just outside the door the over confident guy was waiting, he lent against a set of lockers. I walked past him completely ignoring the fact that his eyes travelled the length of my body, lingering on my ass.

"Cam!" an annoyed voice called.

The chic Dean had been eyeing marched up to the guy I now assumed was Cam and smacked her palm against his cheek, sending a loud cracking sound down the hall. I couldn't help but stop to watch.

He clasped his now reddening face staring at the girl in shock.

"Oww Zoe,"

She let out a low growl and stomped down on his foot. This was extremely entertaining.

"We were on a break not a break up you jerk, you didn't have to flirt with the first girl you see right in front of me," her voice broke into a hiccupped sob.

Cam tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she shook him off. Without another word she stalked off glaring at me as she passed. The force of it making me step back, oh shit this school was like a soap opera.

**Tadah wow that was sooo fin to write I'm really excited to see what you think,**


	5. Queen bee

**Queen Bee**

**I'm back! Sorry it's been a while. But I'm here now with my writing will at my side. Also ladies and gents it seems time for a twist do you agree well that'll just have to wait.**

**Q: What did Jess point out about her teacher**

**Reward: Will Jess get some loving from Cam? it's up to the winner.**

The average attention span in this school was seriously that of a gold fish. Moments after Zoe had walked away the halls commenced back into the normal high school chaos. From the looks I got on my way to my locker I knew some of them were gossiping though. Bring on the grape vine.

Once the final bell rung I was gone, weaving thought the sea of teenagers to get to my locker. At first I thought I had the wrong locker. But that wasn't possible it was clearly number 99, like it said on the little handle above the lock. So why was he standing against it.

"Excuse me!" I commanded resting my hand on my hip.

An adorable smile crossed his lips revealing the slight dimple I hadn't noticed before. God I had to do something before I started swooning right into his bed.

"I respond a lot better to force," he teased winking at me.

Oh save me. I shoved him aside using my books as block against actual contact.

"That's better," I completely froze hand clenching against my locker combination lock.

He was pressed right into my side his lips nipping at my ear. A slow breath slid from my lips as I turned to face him. He was so cute, so alluring, so sexy. Stop it, god I couldn't lose myself here.

"Cam is it?" he nodded "Piss off before I have to hurt you okay...you don't want to get involved with me, just go away,"

The smile receded and I felt myself groan as he disappeared into the crowd. No! I had to do it. I wasn't using guys anymore, and they weren't using me.

I shoved my books back into my locker and shut it tight.

I didn't even like him that much anyway. He was a sleeze; he only wanted to get me into bed. But that smile, who would be stupid enough to resist that. Me. Maybe he's not that bad. Just off limits, what the hell does a break mean anyway, that Zoe chick obviously had history with him? I wasn't getting caught up in that drama.

My thoughts had consumed me so much that I almost ran into a group of girls lingering on the entrance steps. Wait is that. Zoe was huddled with a group of her friends. She easily stood out as the queen bee her whole posture screamed the fact, how she leant against the wall with her little buddies centring in on her. Save me. I quickly side stepped the group, making my way as discreetly around them.

"That's his sister isn't it?" They had my full attention now.

My feet dragged down the steps as I strained to listen in on their conversation. Zoe answered the girl, "Yeah he told me she was a half sister, baby momma you know, well at lunch he told me heaps about his life, moving around and stuff. Apparently his sister is a total whiner and always makes trouble. Don't you just feel so bad for him? He said I'm the sort of girl that can make him happy again,"

Oh gag me. Talk about clueless. This chick was such a hypocrite.

"Hypocrite," I mumbled under my breath as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry?" Oh shit!

I turned slowly, gravel grinding under my heel, to be confronted with a small army of girls all glaring at me. The worst king of monster I've ever faced. A pissed off adolescent.

"What did you just call me," her hair whipped in the escalating breeze giving her the goddess sort of look. She was pretty. Did I want to clash with her? Oh what the hell might as well have fun while I'm here? Slowly I shifted in to a defensive stance, with my weight resting on one leg and hands on hips.

"Hypocrite! You're a hypocrite,"

Wow that made her mad, she stomped down the stairs coming right up to face me.

"How dare you, first you try and steal my boyfriend and now-"

I cut her off quickly "I'm sorry did you just say your boyfriend, so you have a boyfriend yet you are trying to make D-my brother 'happy'. And you get mad when he flirts with another girl," my tone held a thick coat of bitchy.

Zoe huffed "I wasn't doing anything with your brother-"

"And sweetheart I wasn't doing anything with your boyfriend, so problem solved. Did you hear that Ladies Zoe here isn't interested in Dean," The giggles started immediately and I knew all too well that half of them were devising their own seduction plans.

Zoe clenched her fists. She wouldn't hit me though; if she did shed regret it.

"I hate you," she growled only for my ears.

"Look just a little friendly advice ditch Cam he's a sleeze,"

"I don't need your advice," she hissed, before barging passed me.

I had to make my own way back to the motel since Dean had given up on waiting for me. By the time I got there I was fuming. The walk over had given me time to think and I'd decided that he was a jerk for trying to come on to Zoe and using those cheep lines. I'm not saying it's his fault she fell for it though, that's her bad.

I shoved the door open and slammed it behind me.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked from the tiny table he was doing homework at.

I chucked my bag onto one of the arm chairs in the corner, and huffed as I sat across from Sam at the table.

'Where's Dean?" i asked completely ignoring his question.

"Gone to get food," Sam mumbled studying my face "Are you okay?"

"Yea fine" I said faking my most believable smile.

He returned to his writing and I picked up one of the papers spread across the table.

"Advance calculus huh? Smart ass" I grinned as his cheeks flushed a cute ping and he snatched the paper from me.

"I like math there's always a straight answer and a sure way to find it"

He had a point there. "Sounds fun, science was always my thing though all that technical stuff,"

I could tell he was hiding a smile under that mess of hair.

I felt myself relaxing into the moment enjoying the piece of normality.

"I know my way around the times tables though give us a look,"

Sam laughed, passing me hi book "It's a bit more than times tables," He chuckled

He was right the shit in this book was impossible; I shoved the book back at him.

"Okay Einstein now I feel dumb," I laughed leaning back in the chair and watching as he pushed the stray bits of hair out of his face.

"You're not dumb Jess," he mumbled as he got back to work.

**Aww I love little Sammy. Now let's see those reviews people. If I get more then ten I'll give someone a shout out. Lets GO!**


	6. Two can play at this game

**Two can play at this game**

**Yay new chapter. Well we are going to be seeing a bit of Cam and Zoe in the near future woo! And Jess/Dean friction. That's all I will say.**

**Q: Sam is taking a class in...?**

**Reward: Blue or Grey? Hmm confused you'll get it eventually.**

The door slammed announcing Dean's arrival, and reminding me of how mad I was supposed to be at him. I wasn't though Sam was my medicine, my own little mellow marshmallow.

I turned in my seat, in front of Sam and grinned. Hanging from his left hand was a bag, almost see through from the grease, and in the other a six pack. How could I ever be mad at him, he was a god.

"I love you," I sighed jumping up and grabbing for the bag.

Dean jerked it out of my reach, a mischievous grin crossing his face. I pouted staring longingly at the bag. One should know never to joke when foods involved. I jumped for it but he just lifted it higher. I tried climbing his chest but it was a lost hope. He wouldn't budge.

"Why are you being so mean," I cried in a high whiney tone.

He just laughed shrugging, "Pay back for this morning, takes a tease to know one"

That was so uncool. My soft pout turned to a well practiced scowl. Well there was only one solution to this problem. My stomach let out a low growl as if in agreement. Dean chuckled, but he wouldn't be doing it for long.

One swift motion and my knee was between his legs, I had to cringe at the prominent crunch. But it worked, the bag was in my hands in seconds and Dean was doubled over holding himself and howling in pain. Serves him right I concluded and I stuffed a handful of fries into my mouth, then another. They were almost cold but still delicious.

"Bitch," Dean shot easing himself onto his bed.

"You of all people should know that foods out of bounds," I replied around a mouthful of bacon cheese burger

"Hey that's mine," He moaned pointing at me.

I made a show of searching around the burger and in the bag.

"I don't see your name on it, but I think this is yours Sam," I handed him a plastic container holding a mess of green shit, uck.

"Thanks," he mumbled pushing his work away, making a space to eat.

I fished out the other burger which was in fact fish eww, and chucked it at Dean. He held it at arm's length scrunching up his nose in a cute disgusted look.

It suited him, bratty suited him?

"Fish. Eww," he whined, even though he had unwrapped it at took a bite. Weirdo.

"You didn't expect me to eat it did you? Next time get two cheese and bacon"

"Mmm hmm" he nodded washing the mouthful down with half a can of beer. I plonked down beside him holding my hand out. For a moment he just looked at it.

"Beer dumb ass,"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Jeeze you're needy" he said handing me a can "Want one Sammy,"

"Ha Ha," He said from his little work area.

I shifted back on the bed and folded my legs. Dean flicked the T.V on and we ate in silence besides the chewing and crunch of Sam playing with his Salad. What sort of twelve year old gets a salad? A few more minutes passed and I was feeling the immense urge to break the silence.

"Apparently I'm whiny and needy then,"

Dean turned to me in shock, almost spilling the second can of beer in his hand.

"What?"

I grinned facing the T.V and sipping at my own drink.

"Oh me and Zoe had a good chat this afternoon, she loves you, thinks the sun shines out of your ass. If only she wasn't dating Cam. She looks like a great lay," I loved taunting Dean his reactions just made my day.

"Wait you mean Cam the sleeze who came onto you today,"

"He is not a sleeze," Okay now who's the hypocrite.

"Yes he is," Dean snapped getting all alpha male mode now "He acts like he can just come on to any girl it's pathetic,"

"Pathetic huh," I rolled my eyes at Sam who was shaking his head at his idiot brother.

"Yes,"

God this was amazing. Dean was basically naming every characteristic he had.

"Well he's good at what he does," I concluded as I walked to the bathroom. Leaving Dean to stew.

~1~1~1~

The ride to school was completely silent, no music no nothing. Earlier that morning Sam had informed me that Dean was in sulk mode. Goodie.

As soon as we pulled up I headed straight to first period Bio.

When I got there it wasn't a shock that Cam was leaning against the door frame. Of course he was waiting for me.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost, you have a girlfriend," I sighed walking straight past him into the class room.

A few small groups of kids were already there leaning over tables or chairs to talk to each other.

I pulled up a stool at one of the back counters, and Cam sat next to me, obviously.

"Actually she dumped me yesterday," He shrugged leaning in towards me.

So Zoe had taken my advice after all. Smart girl. Wish I could say the same about myself. I pulled out my folder and began doodling on the cover.

"Yea you sound real cut up about it,"

He just shrugged again "Dead weight I was gonna dump her any way might as well let her think she was boss,"

"What a gentlemen," I muttered sarcastically to myself.

Once again my breath caught as his fingers grazed my exposed thigh. I really wished he would stop doing that. His hand slid higher, and I gasped. Okay no I didn't. Man he smelt good, like whiskey, leather, sweat, sex, Dean. Oh my God. I slapped Cam's hand away earning a shocked stare.

"Look Jess I know you want me you can't deny it for long,"

I remained silent glaring at my book, until he gave up and shifted seats. Wrong it wasn't Cam that I wanted, it was what Cam reminded me of, or more who. Oh god save me.

A moment later Dean entered the class, Zoe clinging to his side. My stomach rose to my chest and I had to swallow back a groan. This wasn't happening? Who was I kidding it so was. Dean and Zoe sat right in front of me. She was all over him and I had to sit and watch as his hand snaked up her skirt and she giggled insanely at his touch. I felt like my head was being pounded with rocks.

Hiding in my book didn't work.

"You want to cut next period and check out my car the backseats leather," His husky voice radiated through my already pounding head.

"But won't it stick to the sweat?"

Oh my god are you kidding me? I let out a muffled moan now covering my ears as well. Kill me, kill me now.

I raised my head reluctantly only because I was beginning to see white spots and my attention was immediately drawn to cam. Dean had seemed overly disapproving of how he came on to me. Maybe it was time for a bit of his own medicine. A sly grin slowly crossed my lips, and if I could get some in the process even better.

"Dean you're making me all hot,"

Ugh.


	7. Sometimes I don't think

**Sometimes I don't think**

**Yet another chapter are you proud? Um so I'm going to do my best at writing longer chapters okay. Let's go.**

**Question: What class did Jess Zoe Dean and Cam have first?**

**Reward: Is Zoe a good guy or a bad guy?**

Biology was my own personal hell, with dumb and dumber feeling each other up right in front of me. Seriously someone needed some dignity.

After class finally ended, I quickly put my well devised plan into action.

"Hey Cam," I called walking up behind him.

He turned smirking at me as I fell into stride.

"Just can't stay away can you?"

"No I can't, you're just so damn irresistible," I rubbed myself against him just in time for Dean and Zoe to brush by.

My heart completely sank. He didn't even notice, not even a twitch, he was too busy feeling up her skirt. I had to step up my game. My fingers grazed Cam's side and I tugged at his shirt playfully.

"What have you got next period," I murmured shivering as his arm snaked around my waist.

He smirked down at me "English,"

A sly grin pulled at the corners of my lips.

"No you don't" I pulled him to a stop in the middle of the hall and stretched up to whisper in his ear "How about that party you told me about,"

That was all the motivation he needed.

We quickly headed to the other side of the school, where the least used bathrooms were. Cam pulled me through the door instantly forcing a heavy kiss on my lips. A moan built in my chest as he pressed me into the sink causing my thighs to ache from the pressure. I didn't care though, his hands on my bare legs felt so good. His scent flooded me and I had to pull away to breathe. Cam didn't pause he proceeded to nipping at the skin on my neck, pulling at it with his teeth. I knew he was going to leave bite marks, great. Warm sparks flushed my insides as he slid his hands up my denim skirt, playing with the fabric on my underwear. I groaned feeling myself grow hot. He chuckled in response and pressed his fingers against my centre, rubbing me through the thin fabric of my underwear.

"Dea-amn Cam," that was a quick save.

Heat flooded my core and it was all I could do not to rip him apart right there and then.

"You like that baby,"

His voice set me on fire.

"Mmm!" I moaned grinding against him as he pulled my panties aside and began teasing my bare flesh.

Our lips met in another burning kiss, with heavy tongue. He tasted like leather and something else it felt like a cold wind on my lips. Feeling Cam's straining bulge against the strip of exposed flesh on my stomach I knew it was time to get things moving.

"You got a condom?" I groaned panting in his ear.

He shook his head, disappointment overtaking him, as he stepped away from me. Aww at least he was a gentlemen. Kind of. I smiled stepping against him, my hands rested on the still raging bulge in his jeans grinding my thump into him. He let out a strangled moan.

"That's okay Dean will have some in his car. C'mon,"

I pulled him out of the bathroom, quickly checking for hall monitors. The coast was clear. All students were in class by now, leaving the halls eerily bare. Our footsteps echoed loudly as we half jogged towards the main entrance. I strained my expertly trained ears keeping a look out for the nerds who thought they could gain power by wearing that stupid orange arm band.

"Wait," I pulled Cam against the wall.

Light footsteps echoed in the distance

"What?"

"Shhhh!" I ordered bringing a finger to my lips.

A few moments passed of complete silence leaving me confident that the danger had passed.

I pulled Cam along behind me again hurrying now to get out of here.

"Jess!" Crap!

I turned slowly, faced with a shocked and slightly hurt Sam

"What are you doing?" He cried.

I noticed the orange band and had to refrain from laughing.

"Hall monitor really?" again I avoided his question.

Sam looked down blushing a light shade of pink. Aww my bad.

"It's the only way for me to get out of looking like a steroid freak in phys Ed."

Wow nice one Jess. "Oh well fair enough,"

Sam looked at me again, then Cam and glared.

"Please tell my you're not Jess,"

My expression hardened "mind your own business Sam,"

"But Jess-"

"Look you never saw us okay?" I snapped, gripping Cam's hand tighter and turning away.

"Jess!"

I turned my head once more and glared. Sam just stood there with those annoying puppy eyes. I had to do this though, I mean if Dean could sleeze around. With a mouthed sorry Cam and I set off again, for the front of the school.

Dean's car stuck out like a sore thumb in the lot of beat up old utes, a few rabbits and a Honda. We rushed over eager to continue with our so called 'party'. I pulled my lock pick out of my bra and made quick work of the driver's side door. Now was the problem of finding the damn things. I looked back to see Cam watching me impatiently, the bulge in his jeans had shrunken, but grew as his gaze slid to my ass. I giggled and wiggled it a little. Returning to my search, I pulled open the glove box and hit the jack pot. It was flooded with condoms. All sorts, there was super large, thin, thick, rimmed, extra lube and even flavoured.

"Hey chocolate or vanilla," I giggled pulling out two packets.

"Neither,"

My whole body froze, that wasn't Cam.

"I can't believe it we broke up yesterday you jerk," a low grunt reached my ears, that was Cam.

Realising Dean had brought Zoe with him force blood to flood my cheeks. But this was perfect, playing right into my plan. I grabbed an extra handful of condoms and slid back so I was sitting against the sweet leather and smiled.

"Well Dean you're experienced with this sort of thing. Which one?" I asked as if I was asking his opinion on what pair of shoes.

"Jessie what the hell are you doing?" he growled.

I slowly got out of the car still holding my hand full of condoms.

"Well isn't it obvious?" I taunted winking at Cam who was receiving a strong glare from Zoe. Bitch.

Dean clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth loudly.

"That you were about to fuck him yes," well that was a nice way to put it.

"I need condoms Dean," Man this was so fun, his expression was priceless.

"My condoms," He pointed out.

I looked down at my hands then back up at him.

"Don't you share then?"

"No," He snapped.

My expression turned to a twisted scowl. He was an ass, an extremely hot ass, but an ass all the same. Well no matter two could play at this game. I shoved the pile at him.

"Fine then. I won't use one and just take the risk,"

Dean snatched my wrist, before I could pull away forcing me to drop the condoms, our glares remained locked, though I was ecstatic on the inside. This was going exactly the way I wanted it to.

"Don't be so stupid," he snarled.

My eyes narrowed.

"Like you can talk Dean the saint, oh virtuous Dean who never ever does anything stupid or reckless," A bitter laugh escaped as I pulled against his iron tight grip.

"Not this stupid Jessie! Can't you see he's a sleeze Zoe could?"

My face completely drained at the mention of her name. She shot me a smug look and pure white hot rage burned through my veins.

"Well she can't be that intelligent she fell for you, that's the worst thing any girl could ever do, reduce herself to such a self loathing low that she would sleep with you!" I spat.

He went completely white. It was easy to tell he was swimming with the same white hot rage I was. The tight grasp he had on my wrist tightened until I could feel my hand pulsing from the short supply of blood. He pulled me so close; I could swear he was going to hit me.

"That's why you've been falling all over me then," he hissed against my ear.

"You know nothing about me Dean Winchester. I would never ever sleep with you ever," The biggest lie I would ever tell.

"I may not have much self respect but I still have more then you, yea I know you hate yourself, this whole womanizer act you have screams it. You're a hero ae. That's what you tell yourself but you know it's not true. Inside your still that little boy watching his Mom burn to death right in front of his innocent eyes. That will never change you can't hide it," My venom stung even my tongue, that was harsh.

This time Dean actually hit me. His fist crunched against my jaw and I fell back, only keeping my balance because of his hand still crushing my wrist. I pulled it free staring at him shocked as I stumbled back clutching at my jaw.

Tears began to flood my eyes and I had to get out quick. I barged past Cam and Zoe who were standing there completely shocked. Probably because they just witnessed two supposedly siblings talk about sleeping with each other.

I ran in no particular direction just wanting to get away from, him. My heart ached, my jaw ached, my head ached and I couldn't think straight.

Dean just hit me, he actually hit me. Though I did provoke it but still. And he knew I liked him even when I didn't. What the hell?

There was only one thing that my mind was able to tell me to do right now. Call Dad. I flicked out my phone and pressed speed dial one. My version of 911.

I guess I expected it to go to voice mail but I was still disappointed.

"Dad" I sobbed. I was crying? "I hate it here Dean is an ass, he...I want to go home. This is bull shit. Dean hit me and it's your entire fault. Why do I feel this way about him? And he stole mu G-string, I'm hurting Sam too. Daddy you're making me hurt them. They don't want me here, I don't belong here. I know I'll end up sleeping-"I was cut off by the annoying recording telling me to try and ring back and all that bull shit. I wasn't even finished he didn't know about Cam and Zoe yet.

Wait! What did I just say on that message? Everything. Shit. Mega shit. I was dead. Dean was dead. Hell I'm pretty sure even John was dead.

Idiot Jess fucking idiot.


	8. Eating dust

**Eating dust**

**Sorry but I'm getting bored with the question thing so I have a new game that I have to mention I copied from another Fic :p. Read on to find out what it is.**

**Oh and don't worry Zoe and Cam will be written out soon. Just like the show they are only guest stars :[) By the way i have a link to a pic of jess on my profile I you want to see what she looks like.**

Okay so it was obvious that I got carried away with my words. Big flaw I know, I'll work on it later. Right now I had bigger fish to fry. Like how I was going to face Dean, my father, Sam. Gigantic idiot award yep that'd definitely be mine. Dad was going to flip and then flip again throw in a few heart attacks, then I'm pretty sure he will slaughter Dean.

I ended up walking back to the motel again. No way was I facing anyone until I had to. Anyway I needed some serious thinking time.

The room was a mess covered with mostly my shit, and a few bits and pieces of Dean's. I carefully stepped over a pile of clothes, what looked like my hair brush and an empty Dennys bag. Rock star style of what?

For a few moments I just stood there staring at the blank TV. Everything was screwed to hell. Urgh my hands raked through my tasselled hair down my face and I winced as I brushed my jaw. I poked at it wincing again. It was definitely bruised. Bloody Dean.

I threw myself onto the nearest bed and sighed flopping onto my back. The smell hit me instantly sweat, whiskey, leather and petrol. Holy crap, I sat up quickly feeling my breath quicken. My hand stretched out clasping the soft fabric in my cold fingers. I brought it to my cheek and inhaled. Dean's shirt was soft against my skin. It smelt like him, sending pictures of his body, his face, his lips flying through my mind. One image stuck. The sickening image of his face twisted with the force of hurt and rage I had caused, just before he hit me. I winced violently chucking his shirt to the ground.

"You deserved it," I muttered to myself stupidly reaching up to poke my jaw again.

But it was true. I had been exceedingly cruel saying those things just because he wanted her and not me. Because I was stupid, childish and jealous I had hurt everyone and now my father was involved, biggest blonde moment in history.

A blood curdling moan built in my throat and bile rose when I thought of my father. Heat flushed my cheeks and my heart speed in a moment of panic. What was he going to do? Would he call and yell at me? Oh hell what if he came back, I could definitely see him doing that. God my father was going to come here and kill Dean. 

An hour later the sound of the impala's engine rumbled outside. School couldn't be finished already? No of course it wasn't. So what was Dean doing back?

A key rattled in the lock and it took about ten seconds for him to realise the door was unlocked. Dean walked in to find me huddled up against the wall, on my bed my head buried in my knees. I raised it slowly as he entered the room carrying a brown paper bag. He slammed the bottle on the counter, threw his jacket onto the armchair in the corner and headed straight to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. A few moments later I heard the water start. That whole time he didn't glance at me once, not even acknowledging my presence. That wasn't good.

Half an hour he was in the bathroom doing god knows what, the whole time I remained huddled on the bed, in pure terror of facing him. The water shut off and I stiffened raising my head slowly. Dean stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of old, faded jeans. Leaving his chest bare for my widening eyes. Again without looking at me he picked up the shirt I had thrown to the floor and slid it over his head. The thin fabric hugged his contoured abs making my breath hitch.

"Dean I-" I cut off as he pulled a bottle of bourbon out of the bag and began chugging.

"Dean?" I repeated slightly louder.

He completely ignored me taking a breath and bringing the bottle to his lips again. I sat up on my knees.

"Dean stop it,"

He just continued to drink, take a breath. Drink, breathe and drink again.

"Dean!" I cried, crawling to the end of the bed where he stood. "Dean stop, stop!"

I tugged at his arm but he kept drinking.

"Stop it. Dean Stop...STOP!" I yelled.

His head snapped towards me, the bottle dropping to the floor with a sickening shatter. Frozen daggers stabbed at me under his icy glare. I jerked back landing on my ass and Dean followed kneeling on the bed in front of me.

"They think were insane you know," he mumbled leaning in on me.

I shifted back catching myself before I fell back.

"Um who?" I whimpered.

Dean crawled forward, trapping my thighs between his. I whimpered as he leaned forward slapping his hands down on mine.

"Everyone!" he hissed.

Our bodies were pressed together making my breath stick in my throat.

"Oh...Dean I'm sorry I-"

"You're not!" he cut me off "And neither am I" his gaze shifted to my jaw and I felt a shooting pain roll through my stomach.

"No Dean I mean...I. It's something else." Oh god how was I going to tell him?

He stiffened against me and my heart froze.

"Um" I was breathing heavy and quick struggling to catch a breath. "I rung my Dad,"

Dean frowned sitting up so he was only straddling my legs "What did you say?"

Shit he was suspicious. Duh of course he was. He had reason, too.

I swallowed hard and sat up straight bringing my face right next to his.

"Everything,"

His weight lifted as soon as the words left my mouth. Dean clenched his fists against his sides and stared at me from the foot of the bed. I shrank back.

"What exactly is everything," He spat.

"That you hit me, that I like you. Um that I thought we'd end up sleeping together, hell I even told him about my G-string," I whimpered.

It was silent for a moment as Dean glared down at me in shock.

"You are unbelievable. I never thought I would meet the stupidest girl alive but guess I was wrong,"

I deserve it, I deserve it, I deserve it. No matter how much I believed that the words still stung worse than the slice of a blade.

I crawled to the end of the bed and knelt in front of him.

"Dean you'd just hit me, what did you expect me to do? Go skipping through daises," I sighed calmly.

Dean softly put his hand to my chin pulling it up. The expression on his face was still hard but his eyes held the hurt and regret I knew mine did. Teenagers hey, with all those raging hormones. What can you do with them.

"It doesn't look too bad, just some mild bruising and swelling. You'll live," He turned and started picking up his clothes from the floor.

"What no apology," I snapped standing to a level height with him.

He walked to the window and dropped the pile of clothes he was holding, without looking at me. He just stood there with his back turned.

"What am I supposed to say Jessie?"

I sighed and walked up to stand just behind him.

"What you said it hurt allot...because it was true. So I guess I'm not really sorry," he admitted

Well that's one way to put it. I rested my hand lightly between his shoulder blades, ignoring the heat that flooded to my fingertips.

"Me neither," 

Quickly after the weird chick flickish moment we evolved into an awkward rush.

"We can't stay here, they think were into incest and stuff,"

"Yea big boo boo there," I agreed shoving my stuff into my bag.

Dean and I packed all of our bags and loaded the impala within ten minutes. A skill you sort of had to develop being a hunter.

I waited in the car while Dean checked us out. My fingers froze on the handle of the front door and I shifted to the back. Best to avoid any possible awkward moments for now.

Dean returned quickly and I was curled up in the back Sam's laptop on my knee.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Looking for somewhere to go next, screw Dad we need a good hunt, it's obvious going without them is screwing with our heads," I mumbled peeking over the top of the computer.

Dean just nodded that amazing half smirk crossing his lips. Oh man I loved it when he did that. Just as he was about to start the engine Dean froze and glanced at me through the rear view mirror.

"Jessie?"

"Hmm?"

"When you called your Dad what did he say?"

I faltered for a moment choking on my own breath. "it went to voice mail"

"Oh"

With that we were off, to pick up Sam and skip town. Like we had done so many times.

Dean pulled up in front of the school and i felt a cold chill running down my spine. Cam and Zoe were standing at the main steps...making out. So much for breaking up. Wait! I didn't care. Dean was completely still in the front. I immediately noticed he was looking at the same place as me. Okay I did care. My face flushed red as anger over took my body.

"I'll get him," I snapped getting out before Dean could say anything else.

The ground crunched under my heavy footsteps. Students turned and stared and I felt like I was walking through a convent completely naked. This wasn't such a good idea was it?

"Oh. My. God. She actually shows her face,"

Be cool Jess, be cool. Just get Sam and leave.

"Oh right you need your other brother for a little threesome,"

Seriously how could I ignore that?

"Shut the fuck up you ugly bitch," I growled, as I turned on the spot to glare at her. Ugh I could be sick she was all over Cam clinging to him like she would die if they weren't connected one way or another.

"Or what?"

Well let me see...

"Or I'll do this," I hissed pulling my fist back and pushing it foward with the force of my whole body, letting it collide with her left eye. "Next time think before you open your trap," I said as she clutched at her face.

"Jess!?"

Thank god it was Sam.

I rushed towards him and snatched his hand roughly, pulling him behind me. A toug pulled against my fingers and it took me a moment to realise he was resisting. Bloody hell.

"Look Sam we're leaving now," I whispered harshly glaring at him harder than i meant to.

"Yea run off and go feel each other up you disgusting freaks,"

Sam's eyes widened as Zoe's words echoed through the air.

"I'm so sorry," I said before we both ran to the Impala now eager to let this whole freaking town eat our dust.

**Sam: That was so mean I don't like Zoe.**

**Me: Yea me neither sorry to the girl shes based on I hope you aren't really like that,**

**Dean: I don't know I'd like to meet this girl Zoe's hot**

**Jess: Ahem**

**Dean: But you're hotter (rolls eyes)**

**Jess: hay I saw that**

**Dean: I saw that**

**Jess: Stop it**

**Dean: Stop it**

**Jess: Ugh**

**Me: Both of you shut up or I will make you have that threesome with Sam**

**Dean: ...**

**Jess: ...**

**Sam: What did I do?**

**Me: Nothing but there is something you could to for me (Makes best puppy eyes, jutting lip out a little)**

**Sam: Fine *puppy eyes* Please review and say how much you love me.**

**Dean: and me!**

**Jess: (rolls eyes)**


	9. Dirty girl

**Oh my god I am so mean. I have been neglecting you guys many many many apologies. Feel free to shout abuse. Any way here's a very long awaited chapter.**

We drove for hours in complete silence, until the sky turned dark and I realised that Sam had fallen asleep in the back seat. He looked to adorable curled up with his head resting on the window. As Dean pulled into a motel I watched him and at that very moment I made a promise. As long as I was with the Winchesters I would keep a low profile and not cause any fights. For Sam's sake.

I got out of the car and grabbed our bags hauling them into the room Dean got us. He carried Sam in, careful not to wake him. I was dying for a shower and bed but there was something else I had been thinking about during our silent drive and if I didn't act on it now I never would. Chucking the bags onto one of the puffy looking arm chairs I turned on my heel and fixed my gaze on Dean. He had flipped on the TV and was watching some pointless infomercial without sound. With no more than a small breath I took a long stride towards him and in the same movement I leaned down to his height. He looked up at me a look of bewilderment painted across his beautiful face. I had no time for pause, so without a second thought I seized his face and brought my lips to his. As expected he was quick to respond kissing me back eagerly, his hands slowly began to snake up my top, creeping along my stomach. It felt amazing to have his rough skin on mine. More than amazing my heart beat viciously and I knew that if I didn't stop now I never would. So as quickly as it had begun I jerked myself away from him, landing on my ass.

"Oww" I whined standing up slowly.

Dean was staring at me said I had slapped him. Jezze I hope he didn't look at every girl, who kissed him, like that.

"What?" I asked grabbing by pyjamas and soap bag. Okay so I knew exactly what. I had basically jumped him, and we were supposed to hate each other. But I couldn't help it, he was yummy. I had been dyeing to touch him since we left the school. The feeling had been burning inside of me. Release felt amazing. After a moment of silence I figured I wasn't getting an answer. So I made way to the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

The scalding water felt amazing, after five eight hours of driving. As soon as it made contact with my body I couldn't do anything but stand there. Thick steam soon filled the room. The sloshing of water against skin, the smell of my strawberry body wash, the sound of the door closing. My eyes shot open and I froze with my hands in my hair.

"Dean?"

There was no answer and I began to panic. Until the shower curtain was pulled back and a naked Dean stood before me. I stared in awe. He was beautiful. His eyes assessed me in the same way and I suddenly felt self conscious. My arms instinctively went to cover my chest. Oh my god. I was naked. In front of Dean. And he was naked to. That only meant one thing. Holy shit. I didn't have a chance to say anything before Dean stepped under the stream of water. Our lips met quickly in an airtight, hungry kiss. Of corse I reacted like anyone would, I pressed my body against his, now soaking wet. He took that as an invite, which it was. My back hit tile as Dean pulled my thigh over his hip and held it there. All of my focus was on that hand and his lips, his hair under my fingers and the growing stiffness against my other thigh. I gasped pulling away to look at him. There was nothing but adoration, some would call it lust, but I knew that if I asked he would stop. Good job I didn't want to stop. I kissed him, harder this time, our tongs meeting. Slowly, as we kissed, Dean pulled my other leg around my waist and I locked my legs around him. I could feel him throbbing against me and my heart speed. This was it, I was going to have sex with Dean, in the shower, with his brother sleeping in the next room. Sam. As soon as the name came in to my mind I jerked away from Dean. Evidently slipping and falling through the shower curtain, taking it with me. I landed on the bathroom floor with a sickening smack. A searing pain shot up my spine and I yelped in distress as the plastic covered my face. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. Almost instantly I felt the sheet of plastic being ripped from my body, tearing into pieces. Once it was all gone I opened my eyes to Deans green ones. There was an air of panic in his features but it soon dissolved into amusement.

"That excited were you?"

A warm blush crept across my face. Oh god I was such a misfit. Dean helped me to my feet. As I stood up and tried to take a step a searing pain pierced my foot. I cried out falling back into Dean. We both looked at my foot to find it was red and swollen.

"Perfect" I mumbled, picking up my towel and wrapping it around my body. Finally covered I felt a sudden relief. My gaze fell on Dean's still bare body then my foot. What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't sleep with him. The god of all womanisers. No. I said I would keep a low profile and that was exactly what I was going to do.

Dean followed me back into the motel room, where Sam still slept soundly. Thank god. A sullen look was on dean's face "So I guess this means we aren't"

"No!" I said a little too fast.

Suspicion and what looked like hurt answered me "Okay, well...I'm going to bed then,"

Great he was angry, just what I needed.

Once I had changed into my pyjamas and bound my ankle i was faced with a problem. There were only two beds in the room. Sam slept in one and a still incredibly alluring and incredibly angry Dean had just climbed into another. Where the hell was I going to sleep? If there had been a couch I would have slept on that but as per my luck there wasn't. Well I wasn't waking up Sam, not after what I had put him through today, so Dean was my only option. Goodie

"Dean," I murmured, creeping to the side of the bed.

He had his back to me and didn't bother turning "what?" he snapped.

I gulped "Um can I ah..."

I didn't need to say much more he caught my drift. Again without talking or turning he slid to the far end of the bed, making room for me. I slid under the blankest and instantly turned away from him. Instead I lay there watching Sam sleep.

I was a total screw up and I was ruining their lives. Dean was well...nice and Sam so innocent. Neither of the deserved my drama. I felt horrible.

**Dean: Wow what a bitch**

**Jess: Shut up**

**Dean: that was hot though**

**Jess (blush)**

**Sam: Come on really?**

**Me: Hehe sorry **

**Dean: I'm not sorry**

**Jess: Pig**

**Dean: Tease**

**Sam: Jerk**

**Dean: Bitch**

**Me: I love you dean**

**Dean: What?**

**Me: Nothing**

**Jess: Dean has a girlfriend**

**Sam (giggles)**


	10. The worst day of her life

**Yay I'm doing well with staying on track. So who wants a hunt Hmm? Well I do so I have resigned to research and (Please don't kill me) my own take on mythology, yup. Enjoy lovely's this is all for you, every single one.**

Needless to say I didn't sleep well that night. No, I was too busy resisting the urge to reach over and touch Dean. But I did resist, I had to.

It was about 3.00 Am when I finally gave up on sleeping and got up. I pulled on my sweats, quickly writing a rushed note before I slipped out into the still dark morning.

The wind was crisp, hitting my face like a brick wall. I sucked in a dry breath, pressed shuffle and headed out to the street for my morning jog.

All was going well until I felt something wet against my cheek, then my arm. Then just like that it was pouring and I was drenched. Picking up my pace I ducked into, what looked like a tattoo shop?

Well of all the places I could end up. A baled man covered in tattoos and facial piercings, looked up as I entered.

"Hello"

I looked at him quickly looking away "Hey"

"You look a little young to be in here"

I ran a hand through my hair pulling it out of its messy ponytail "Just escaping the rain"

He nodded. I turned my back on him, avoiding any further conversation with creepy tattoo dude. My attention turned to the walls covered in intricate drawings. There were so many, butterflies, dragons, roses, skulls. But as I skimmed over the display only one caught my attention. I had seen it somewhere, where? That star, with the circle it looked so familiar. I leant towards it squinting at the odd symbols.

"You like it, you know if you really want to, I can make an exception," I looked up to find Tattoo guy standing right beside me, great awareness Jess. His gaze raked over my body lingering on my chest and exposed stomach. "You have the body for it,"

Oh god! I straightened up and stepped back, putting as much distance between him as I possibly could. Evidently that led me out the door and into the down pour. It didn't matter because as I pounded the pavement I was just glad to be away from him.

It only took me about five minutes to get back to the motel. Though the fact that I was sprinting would have helped with that.

I had just entered the lot when something caught my eye. Parked on the kerb, behind a wall of hedge, oh my god John's truck. Bile rose and I had to swallow it back. I knew this was coming, it was my fault and I had to deal with it. Sucking up all my courage, I gritted my teeth and headed towards our room. The shouting reached my ears as I passed the impala. Oh lords save me.

"I did not raise you like this, you are a disgrace to this family," John shouted as I opened the door. He and Dean were squaring off in the middle of the room while Sam cowered in the corner.

"No you didn't raise me, I had to grow up when I was four," Dean shouted the number.

No this wasn't happening, how could I cause such a tear in their relationship? Though it already looked to be a bit holey. Wait, someone was missing.

"Hey where's Dad?" no one answered me

"You obviously didn't Dean, what you did to that poor girl"

"Hey," I called.

"What I did? I was protecting her,"

"Hey," I called louder.

John took a step towards his son. "You hit her, and you are no son of mine when you do something like that," John snarled. The hurt in Dean's eyes, I wanted to be sick. Tension foiled until finally it snapped and Dean's fist collided with his father's face. That was just too familiar, I winced pushing myself against the wall and covering my own swollen face.

"No!" Sam jumped up as John braced himself to hit back "Stop!"

We lapsed into silence as the room grew thick with tension again. After a few moments I found my voice again "Um...where's Dad?"

John turned finally noticing I was here and there was something in his face, a sort of pain. I didn't like it, it force a sharp panic to pierce my chest "Where is he?"

John reached out for me "Jess,"

It pierced my stomach "John?"

He sighed taking my hand in his "I'm sorry He's dead"

I see he had just as much compassion as his son.

I wanted to scream, run, and die. That pain seared through my whole body and I staggered back, blindly hitting the wall.

"Jess" John reached for my hand again

I flinched and turned a glare on him "Why didn't you protect him?" I cried.

"I couldn't" His expression was stern.

"What?" I shrieked "That's bull shit...my father is dead." The words ripped at my chest. How could it be true? "You did it" I snarled

His expression faltered for a moment. No one was speaking. I guess somewhere deep down I understood why. They all knew that one wrong word or move would break the thin tread of sanity I was holding onto.

"How?" I finally whispered.

"It was yesterday, we had the demon cornered, but Don was...distracted"

I didn't need him to spell out what that meant. My Dad had gone after that demon, after listening to my message. He was blinded by anger and it got him killed. I got him killed. My vision blurred as something pounded my chest. I fell hitting the wall. Right there on the floor I curled into a ball and began to cry.

Time passed, words were spoken, people moved, maybe even left. But I wasn't aware of any of it. After a while I couldn't cry anymore, so I just stared, at nothing.

The only time I broke my trance was when something warm curled up against my side. Sam sat beside me resting his head on my shoulder. I raked my fingers through his wild hair. It was so soft and he was so warm, my heart fluttered and it sort of felt like someone was stitching it. Like it had been broken and someone was mending it. Was that Sam?

"It's going to be okay Jess," he hummed.

I shook my head "no Sam. It isn't, I'm alone now, there's no one left," I found myself clutching at him, winding my fingers with his. It wasn't romantic in any way, just comforting. He made me feel safe...and normal.

"That's not true," He whispered "You have me and Dean...and Dad,"

"What?" I didn't understand.

"Jess, you were under our care when...um...so now you are our responsibility. We will protect you. It's our job now,"

"Oh," That's all I could say because I was soon overcome by a stream of tears that I didn't know I had left.

"Jess?" Sam's voice was urgent.

"I'm fine," I choked over my sobs.

And it was true. Considering the circumstances I was fine. I wasn't going comatose anyway and of all the people to be left with. Yea I was fine.

**Jess: thanks allot.**

**Me: sorry but tragedy sells**

**Sam: I'm sorry too Jess**

**Jess: thanks Sam**

**Dean: Aw Sammy that so cute**

**Sam: Shut up**

**Dean: Sammy has a crush**

**Jess: What?**

**Me: Dean. Shut. Up.**

**Dean: or what.**

**Me: Or I'll make you have ladies parts**

**Jess: That's nasty**

**Dean: I'm not scared of you**

**Me: And yet you're still the fictional character.**

**Um...yea. I didn't actually plan to kill him off. It just happened. But now Jess is staying with the Winchesters which means that I'm going to be speeding up a bit to get into the parts where the show tells the story. Then you can see the twist I put on it with Jess.**

**Oh and By the way. I'm getting a bit reluctant to put Jess with Dean. Just because that is what always happens, so I think I might go with another idea I have, shaking it up a little. Don't worry though either was they are getting action. Oh and that hunt is brewing. **

**Smileys...xoxoAmberxoxo**


	11. Bridge to season 1

**Okay guys this isn't really a chapter it's just well think of it as a spacer of maybe a bridge. I'm just using it to connect the story onto season one whickh I will be beginning in the next chapter. Woo! EXCITED!**

That night I fell asleep in Sam's arms. But when I woke from a gut wrenching dream I was in Dean's. We were still on the floor but he had swapped with Sam and now had his strong arms wrapped around my shaking body. I could feel his chest against my back, the movements of every breath tingling under my skin.

"I'm sorry," his sleep laden voice murmured against my ear.

Even if I tried, I couldn't stop it as warm tears began to slip down my cheeks once again. "Why?" I sobbed.

His arms tightened around me and it felt as if he was trying to hold me together "Everything, for hitting you, for Zoe, and your dad," as her murmured the words the sobs began to escalate and I felt myself clutching at his arms wound around me. Stabbing pains began to pierce my chest again assaulting my body violently. I squirmed in Deans arms crying out softly.

"Daddy! I'm sorry...daddy I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Daddy don't leave me...Daddy"

Dean pulled me around so I could wind my arms around his neck, in doing so I buried my face in his neck. The moment I did I felt safer, calmer? His smell overpowered me with his sweet scent. I sucked in a desperate breath as he lightly rubbed my back and the sobs calmed.

Soon enough I pretty much had myself together as was able to pull away from Dean and stand up. He followed suit hovering near me as I swayed. After a moment of dizziness i waved him off and headed towards the bathroom. God I hoped that was the last of my tears, I felt dry...like the frigin Sahara dry.

Not wasting any daylight we all packed up and kissed goodbye to the one place that I would never revisit if I could help it. Back in the Impala with Dean at the wheel Sam staring blindly at the wilderness and ACDC belting from the speakers I felt an odd sense of peace. I was home. This was my home with Sam and Dean and I would stay here with them till my last dying breath forced me away. If something ever did rip me from them I knew that I would surely die. Is this what happens when everything you have left in the world is ripped from your clutches? You latch onto whatever is closest. Well if that was true I didn't care, as long as I had them I was fine.

**Look out for my next chapter by Friday next week I will be starting it with episode one of season one when 'Jess' and Dean pick up Sam to go find John. From there I will probably write out season one with the trio thin the following seasons will be in new instalments. ****  
xoxoAmberxoxo**


	12. Pilot 1

**So here goes season on I hope you like my twist BUT! If you don't think I should continue following the show tell me please **** coolio enjoy lovely's **

My ridiculously high heels clipped against the stone driveway as I pulled at my itchy corset. I was quickly regretting my choice to dress up as a vampire for this stupid party. I mean I hated Halloween. I made my way up the steps and pressed the doorbell a few too many times. Sam's place was pretty nice, he had moved out of our apartment and in with Jessica about a month ago and I absolutely hated living alone.

The door swung open and Jessica stood there in a slutty nurse's costume though not nearly as bad as mine. A wide grin spread across her painted lips. "Jess! Come in" she stepped aside as I entered a stupidly tidy living room. You never would have guessed that a bunch of college students lived here.

"Sam! Get a move on would ya...we were supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago," Jessica called down the hall as I leant up against the wall.

She turned to me again smiling "I like your costume," she said politely as always. She was sweet and perfect for Sam. I really liked her.

"Yea well that makes one of us," I sighed playing with my fake teeth.

She just laughed and leaned into the hall again "Sam! You coming or not,"

Heavy footsteps sounded down the hall and Sam emerged in a hoodie and Jeans "Do I have to? Oh Hey Jess"

I shot him a toothless smile and a one finger solute.

Jessica tutted pulling at the collar of his sweatshirt "Yes. it'll be fun. And where is your costume," she scolded.

Sam rolled his eyes in unison with me "You know how I feel about Halloween,"

At that I had to laugh oh I knew all too well that he hated Halloween. The problem was in the past week I had been thinking about exactly that. Sam had finished college and I was almost finished, for some reason I was hoping we could return to well hunting. Maybe it was living alone or the fact that I hadn't gotten anything out of college except for a shit lode of parties and hot guys. But I was finished now and there was only one thing that I wanted to do...hunt. When I had left with Sam I had always known that we would return, I just longed for a bit of normality, like a break. But now I was ready to return with Sam and be heroes again.

"Hey earth to Jess, you coming," my gaze snapped up to Sam's, warm and inviting.

"Yea" I said shaking my head "why wouldn't I be"

We sat at our faveroute bar on campus with Harry who we had agreed to meet here. The party was going on around us and I was dying to dance but Sam and Jessica refused and Sam would most likely kill Harry if he touched me. So I had surrendered to sipping my bourbon and coke and enjoying the music.

"Here's to Sam" Jessica said raising her glass "and his awesome Lsat victory"

This was news to me but I rose my glass anyway "Care to explain?" I looked expectantly at Sam, who shied away from the attention.

"It's not that big of a deal," he shrugged avoiding my gaze. Jessica sighed grabbing his hand "He acts all humble but he scored a 174," she grinned kissing him on the cheek.

My heart stopped. That was a really good score "Why didn't you tell me," I whispered forcing him to meet my eyes

"I told you it's not that big of a deal,"

Okay he was being more than modest. Shit a 174 that was more than enough for a scholarship. That was if he wanted one, which he didn't...right?

Harry clapped him on the shoulder taking a long swig of his beer. Someone was getting intoxicated "So there you go. You're our first round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want,"

I froze a mouthful of bourbon and coke still in my mouth. Law school? What else didn't I know about?

Sam looked at me nervously before turning to Harry "Actually I have and interview here on Monday," He looked at me again before continuing "If all goes okay I think I've got a shot at a full ride next year,"

Jessica and Harry both cheered but I was frozen, my eyes glued to my cup. I swallowed my mouthful with a gulp. Sam, law school. I thought we were going to hunt again. But no of Corse not, he would never leave Jessica and Law school. He had a shot at the full life with a picket fence and 2.4 kids. It was his dream. I-I wasn't part of that dream. The realisation hit me like a brick wall, forcing me off my seat. All of them looked at me. Harry was curious Jessica was worried and Sam, well I couldn't look at him. If I did I knew I would probably start crying. I had no place in this life with him and he didn't want to return to mine with... "Dean," I whispered.

"What?" Sam looked at me like I had slapped him.

"Sorry. I have to go," I said before grabbing my coat and darting for the door. I wouldn't say goodbye. I couldn't. Sam was happy. I wasn't going to ruin that with my insecurities.

Back home I didn't bother turning on the lights, the place was small enough and I already knew my way around. I chucked my keys and bag on the couch waiting to hear the jungle as they hit the cautions, except I heard nothing. Knowing not to question my instinct I spun quickly, flicking on the light. When I turned again to face my living room I was faced with the one thing I never expected to see. Dean was sitting on the old couch Sam and I had picked up for ten bux at a garage sale, my keys dangling from his fingers. He looked me up and down lust in his eyes.

"Mmm Jessie, you look amazing, good enough to eat," he shot me his famous Dean grin.

I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips "Dean what do you want?"

He shrugged leaning back on the couch "Can't I visit my faveroute girl?"

"No," I replied quickly.

Dean raised his eyebrows and swung my keys around his finger "Where's Sammy,"

My gut tightened "He ah, he doesn't live here...anymore," it was physically painful saying the words.

Dean stood up and took a step towards me. I so didn't need this right now. He was turning into protective Dean Mode. I tilted my face away from his hiding behind my hair.

"Well we need to talk to him. Now,"

At this I looked up "Why? Dean what's going on?"

He sighed putting a hand on my shoulder "Jessie Dad went on a hunt a few days ago and I haven't heard from him, I'm worried,"

"Obviously why else would you be here," the words slipped out before I could stop them. Seriously it had to be tonight that Dean turned up on my door step. "Well let's go then he should be home by now,"

I grabbed my keys back and turned for the door flicking my light back off.

"Why doesn't he live here anyway?" Dean asked as we headed towards our cars. Man I was blind I should have recognised his car. Guess I was a bit distracted.

"Um he has a girlfriend...Jessica,"

Dean laughed, "Her name's Jessica that's hilarious"

Lucky I had a key. Dean had planned on breaking in to his brothers house. I rolled my eyes as he tucked his lock pick set away looking disappointed. Dean walked in first but didn't get far before Sam came charging towards us. Dean blocked him but Sam charged again. I watched in horror frozen in the doorway. For some odd reason I knew that even if sam could see who he was attacking his action would be the same. The three of us hadn't parted on the best of terms. Okay they were horrible terms. Names were called, arguments shouted and punches thrown alot of punches were thrown when Sam and I let. I think Dean blamed Sam for taking me away. That was the second worst day of my life and now I was reliving it.

"Stop!" I shouted flicking the light on.

Instantly the fighting stopped. Bothe of them were breathing heavily clothes tattered and hair a mess. Sam looked at me and frowned, then he turned to the person he had just attacked.

"Dean?"

**I'm going to stop there because I want to hear what you guys think before I continue. Do you think I should go on with this or go with a completely new plot line? I will be changing allot in the shows plot If I do go on...for example ahh something small *Jess has a gift too* Like Sam.**

**So without further addue pleas review and tell me what your opinion is good or bad (Thanx)**

**xoxoAmberxoxo**


	13. pilot 2

**Well some of you want me to continue with the show and others want me to do my own thing. In torn. So I have come to a conclusion. I am still going to follow the show...some of the time. But as you will see when you read on I will be making my own hunts and my own twists, turns and cliff hangers. I really want to give one away but I won't sorry. **

"Dean you scared the crap out of me," Sam cried.

Dean just grinned patting his brother on the shoulder "That's coz you're out of practice"

"What the hell are you doing here Dean," Sam growled that hate in his eyes I had dreaded ever seeing again. I prepared myself to jump in if things got physical again.

'Well, I was looking for a beer," Dean joked.

Sam's expression didn't change. "Sam?" Jessica stood in the doorway squinting against the light. She caught dean's attention, but Sam was too busy fuming to notice her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sam," I stepped in between the brothers evidently pressing myself against Dean as I placed my hand on Sam's chest "We gotta talk," as his gaze fell on me it changed, that hate still lingered but he was gentle now.

"What's going on?" he asked grabbing my hand. I could feel Dean breathing behind me, the feeling brought back one of my best and worst memories and I slid away from them.

"Sam?" Jessica repeated all three of us looked at her. Suddenly we were all awkward having her here for our little family moment. Sam shifted his weight uncomfortably "Jess hay," the nickname stung "Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica,"

"Wait your brother Dean?" she raised her pretty little eyebrows.

"I love the-" I slapped my palm over dean's mouth before he could go any further "Sorry Jessica um something's come up-ahh!" I snatched my hand away as Dean's teeth bit into my skin.

"Yea we gotta borrow your boyfriend here- talk about some private family business. But ah nice meeting you,"

Sam shot his brother a glare "No! Whatever you have to say you can say in front of her," He moved to Jessica's side, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"Sam," I complained, stepping towards him but then deciding otherwise "This is important,"

He didn't even look at me. God these two were useless. "What ever it is Jess can hear it too,"

"Sam it's okay,' she said putting her palm on his chest much like I had. I cringed at the name. Sam had told me that he called her Jess when I wasn't around but now it was really beginning to piss me off.

"No," he argued "What do you want," he scowled at Dean.

"Sam. Stop being such a dick," I swore.

He turned his glare on me with its full force, I almost flinched. We engaged in an intense staring contest his eyes slowly ripping me apart. If someone didn't talk soon I would surely fall to pieces.

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean cut in a few moments later.

"So, he's working overtime on a miller time shift. He'll stumble in sooner or later," bitter sarcasm flowed thick on his tong.

Dean smiled without humour "Dad's on a _hunting trip_ and he hasn't been home in a few days,"

Sam stiffened all humour erased "jess excuse us we have to go outside," he mumbled.

Finally, bloody idiot.

"You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him," Dean grunted as we headed back towards our cars down the street.

Sam just snorted "You remember the poltergeist in Anhurst, or the Demon in Clifton. He was missing then too. He's always missing and he's always fine,"

"Sam you forget I was with him in Clifton and we almost died, he is not fine," I struggled to keep pace with his long legs.

Dean came to a halt turning on his heel "Are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean aske beginning to get impatient.

My heart sped as Sam frowned down on Dean.

"Not," oh god I think it just broke.

"Why not?" Dean cried.

I knew why. If he did this with us he could miss his big interview and ruin his perfect future.

"I swore I was done hunting" Dean grunted turning and starting to walk away "For good" Sam called.

"Come on It wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad," Dean shot over his shoulder.

I was torn literally. Go with Dean or stay with Sam. Nothing had ever been so complicated.

"When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a 45" Sam called following after his brother. Well there was my answer I hurried to catch up with him. We stopped in front of the impala, oh I missed that car.

"So what was he supposed to do," Dean argued.

"I was nine,"

Okay that was enough, I was sick of this "When I was nine I was tracked by a werewolf, I sure wish I had a 45 then," slowly I lifted up my skirt, to reveal the three scars on my thigh where the thing had clawed me. Sam looked like he was turning going to be sick.

"But still, the way we grew up after Mom was killed and Dad's obsession with the thing that killed her, and we still haven't found the damn thing,"

My throat tightened "Do I have to remind you that 'Damn thing' killed both of my parents. I would give my life if it meant I could waste it. And anyway you haven't been much help in finding it have you,"

He looked completely shocked "What? Neither have you. You chose to come with me,"

My heart sank "Yea well maybe that was a mistake,"

Sam grabbed my hands cupping them in his. I looked up into his big brown eyes and melted.

"Jess, you think our Moms would have wanted this for us?" he said gently "We were raised like warriors"

The faint sound of Dean groaning reached my ears "So what are you going to do? Just live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?"

"Not normal," he sighed letting go of my hands and facing Dean "Safe,"

"Cowardice," I mumbled to myself. He may have heard me but Dean stole the attention again.

"yea well dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already...I can feel it. I can't do this alone,"

"Yes you can. You obviously have Jess to follow you anyway," his tone was bitter. So this was how he got to find out that I was leaving him. Not exactly pleasant. I reached out cupping his cheek and pulling his face towards me. Our eyes locked and for a moment I swore I could see tears "Please Sam we need you. John needs you,"

He flinched away from my hand "What was he hunting?"

Dean jumped up patting Sam on the back "That's the spirit Sammy,"

The three of us crowded around the Impala's trunk as Dean rummaged through the mess. "I see you're as organised as always," I said picking up a half eaten sub and flicking it away with disgust.

"That's just not my style baby," Dean winked at me.

"Sooo your style is half eaten mouldy food on the floor of your car...sexy"

Dean grinned as he continued searching through the mess "Ah here it is,"

He stood up with a bunch of crinkled papers in his fist. "Please tell me that's not the case file" I groaned.

Dean looked sheepish "I'm Dean...I'm disgusting," he sighed grinning at me.

Well I wasn't going to disagree with that. Rolling my eyes I took the papers from him and began to decode them. From what I could tell he only had the skeleton of a case. Though I was sure john had gone deeper with the investigation.

"Barbra Growen, she was found in her car, not a scratch on her just...dead," Dean explained.

"You think it's some sort of spirit or something," Sam asked taking the article from me.

"Looks like it," Dean said watching as I read another article on her.

"They said it was a heart failure...but that means there was no blood reaching the heart, so it would be dry?"

Both Sam and Dean looked at me like I had just plucked out my eyeball and eaten it while doing the kan-kan.

"What?" I shrugged "I majored in cardiac medicine"

Dean let out a low whistle "Hey Dr Harrison I have this pain,"

"Oh shut up," I smacked him in the chest laughing along with him.

"Hello. Dad's still missing," Sam called impatiently.

I rolled my eyes turning to face Sam leaning against a street lamp. "So you're coming?"

There was a moment of tense silence between us before Sam finally groaned "Fine, but I have to be back by Monday,"

It was my turn to groan. He really was putting that stupid interview before his own father.

"What's Monday?" Dean asked looking at both of us.

"He has an interview," I snarled playing with a stray piece of fabric from the costume I was still wearing.

"A job interview. skip it," Dean shrugged.

Sam turned on his brother fire in his eyes "It's an interview for law school and it's my whole future on a plate," Oh Mr. smarty pants and his stupid life changing interview blah blah blah.

Dean raised his eyebrows letting out yet another low whistle "Well then princess you better go pack," Sam nodded heading back towards the house "don't forget your tampons," Dean called with a low snicker.

Immature Dean. I love you. That's why I hate you.

**Fine I'll give one of my ideas away just so you guys can tell me if you like it.**

**-Jessi doesn't have powers but she starts having dark feelings and horrible thoughts. She doesn't flinch when killing and sort of enjoys it. She is changing. Into what? Or is this what she has always been. Who is her real father.-**

**Ahh okay so I didn't give everything but you get my idea right. I guess I will go with the major parts of Supernatural like Jessica dying and Sam and Yellow eyes, but Jess with hold her own in the story. Damn I want to tell you how but I can't its sooooooo annoying. Tell me what you think of the little sneak peek and please don't hate me for going with the story I know heaps of people but I'll try not to ruin it. I am only human though. Not God like Sam or Dean. **


	14. Best quote

**Moving on with things people I'm struggling with what to do from here. I want to change the plot up but I also don't know how and AU would turn out. **

**On a lighter note Dirtydee well done with your fic It's amazing I will defiantly be reading on. **

**Enjoy everyone it's all for you. And I don't know a tiny microscopic bit for me hehe**

Another 20 minutes and we were on the road. Dean at the wheel and Sam in the back seat half sulking and half researching. I took comfort in the atmosphere as I sat in the front seat my knees resting against the dash. That stupid costume was long gone and I now wore a pair of light jeans and a pale purple button up with white stripes. Dean had taken one look at my outfit and grimaced.

"God you look like Sam with boobs,"

I had just laughed at his remark, pulling on my old leather jacket. The times had changed me, but I was still his Jessie. Forever and always.

"There have been two other victims found in the last month," Sam noted.

I shifted and rested my chin on the back of the seat "Both 'heart failure'" I said with air quotes.

"Yeah," Sam took a deep breath looking at his computer screen "Melanie Fisher was found in her garage still in her car and Daniel Jethrow at his desk...he was the town sheriff," Sam met my eyes for a moment before turning to stare out the window. I sat back in my seat and sighed.

"If it's a spirit it's attached to something," Dean noted.

"Thanks for the hunting 101 Einstein," I mumbled resting my head against the passenger side door.

"Are you sure it's Sam who needs the tampons," Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" a gruff voice came from behind me.

The tone of shock in Sam's voice forced a reluctant giggle to escape my clenched lips. Dean laughed too looking back at Sam a cheeky smirk painted over his features.

88888888

We hit Jericho about 6:00 am. The sun had risen about an hour ago and I had watched in harmony. I was home again.

Another ten minutes and Dean swore looking at the gas tank. The little red arrow was nearing the E very quickly.

"Well who's hungry?" he asked as we pulled into a rundown old gas station. Dean and I got out while Sam remained digging around on his lap top. I went to reach for the pump but Dean's hands were on mine before I even managed to process the thought properly.

"Ah No!" he said reaching for the pump himself.

I laughed leaning back against the car "Right I forgot how anal you are about this car," I sighed watching as he pulled his sleeves up to his elbows.

"No one touches my baby,"

"Even me?" I pouted pushing myself towards him while he hooked the pump to the car.

Dean's breath hitched and a smirk played at the corners of his mouth. He straightened up placing a hand on mu hip. I felt my nerves flare as his fingers made contact with exposed skin.

"Jessie I love you...but I love my baby more," he chuckled in my ear his breath warm on my cheek.

"Oh god, seriously am I going to have to live through this again?" Sam whined and I noticed that he had opened the door to stretch is long legs.

"Sorry Sammy," Dean coughed stepping away from me. I ignored the pang of loss I felt as he pulled away.

My gaze followed as he disappeared into the convenience store, lingering on the sway of his hips and the way his jeans hugged his butt just right. Sam groaned behind me.

"Jealous Sam?" I joked turning to smile at him.

"Yea it's eating me up inside...I've always had this thing for Dean," he let his own grin spread lighting up his features. I grimaced, pulling the pump out and putting it back.

"That's disgusting," My voice rose in pitch as I let out a giggle.

"What?"

I shrugged turning around and leaning against the car again "Oh I was just picturing you and Dean-"

"Stop talking,"

I laughed again my gaze locking with Sam's. Guilt began to roll through my chest as his face fell and he stared at me with longing in his puppy eyes. Desperation radiated from him.

"Sam I-"

Dean cut me off "Who wants breakfast," he mumbled over a mouthful of mars bar.

Sam grimaced rolling his eyes "No thanks,"

I looked at him shaking my head "Well I'll have some," I said snatching the bag from Dean and climbing back into the Impala. The car sank as Dean hopped into the driver's seat. Cheese powder already coated my fingers and I munched on a mouthful of nacho chips.

"Now that's the Jessie I remember," Dean laughed starting the engine.

I laughed sucking the powder off of my middle finger. Yea I was mature wasn't I.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked leaning in between the front seats.

Dean shrugged his broad shoulders "Yeah well hunting ain't exactly a proball career. Besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards,"

I smiled stuffing another handful of chips into my mouth and munching on them loudly. Both Sam and dean looked at me raising their eyebrows in unison. The resemblance in the looks they gave me was scary.

"What?" I mumbled barely audible.

They both just rolled their eyes.

"So what names did you use this time?" Sam asked after a moment of silence. I grabbed Dean's wallet before he had the chance and sat back flicking through its contents. I just sighed, tutting at him when I passed a condom, skipping past it to his master card.

"Ahh," I said pulling the card out "Hector Aphromian,"

"and his Dad Burt, scored two card out of the deal," Dean added winking at me.

"smooth," I commented putting the card and his wallet back.

Again we lapsed into silence. Slowly it began to get awkward. Dean flexed his biceps fixing his gaze on the road and I could tell Sam was flicking between both of us watching every move. Soon my neck began to tingle and I couldn't handle it anymore I reached out and hit the play button and Dean's stereo. Ace of spades by Motorhead began to play and both Dean and I smiled to each other while Sam groaned from the back seat.

"I swear man you gotta update you cassette tape collection," he whined.

"Bull" I cried frowning at Sam who was in turn frowning at the speakers.

"They're cassette tapes and Motorhead? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock,"

Dean sighed leaning back and turning the music up. "Well house rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts it cake hole," he shouted over the belting music.

Well technically I was shot gun and I wasn't complaining "Yea 'Sammy' majority rules. So suck it up,"

"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam," he moaned slumping back with a sour look.

"Sorry I can't hear you music's too loud," Dean snickered stepping down on the gas and pushing us over the speed limit.


	15. hunt

**Next on the list finally they hunt. Hehe I related most of this to the shows plot just in my own way.**

"It's not a ghost!" Sam called, causing me to jump and spill coffee all over myself.

"Shit" I cried jumping up to grab a cloth as it burned my legs "Then what is it?" I asked a little annoyed.

Both Sam and Dean laughed at me. Pointedly ignoring them I pulled my jeans off and dug around in my bag for a new pair.

"Um it's a-ah...well I think it's a-a Jiang Shi," Sam stuttered clearing his throat.

I grinned with my back turned and slipped on an old denim skirt before turning back towards them. Both brothers looked awkward though as in his nature Dean was still smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, sitting cross-legged on one of the beds.

"Oh please guys, can we act like adults?" I whined holding back a giggle.

Sam nodded turning back to his lap top. Jesus they never used to react like that, well Dean would usually make a snide comment, but that was just weird. Note for later. Get changed in the bathroom from now on.

"Yeah whatever so what's a Jan-Chy," Dean asked leaning back in his chair across from Sam.

"Jiang Shi. Ah well according to Chinese Mythology it's like a zombie, feeding off of human life forces to stay well...un-dead,"

Dean and I exchanged a glance as we both shuddered at the thought

"Like Shaun of the dead?" Dean smirked raising his eyebrows.

"Except they don't actually eat people, just their souls," I noted leaning over to grab one of the many photos Sam had printed off. Yuck it was a drawing of a rotting corpse making out with a pretty girl.

"Please tell me it doesn't look like that?" I repressed another shudder flicking the picture away.

"Well that depends on how old it is," Sam added "If it's just died it will look relatively human...but if it's been dead for a while it will look decayed,"

I swallowed back a gag. Great we got to deal with a rotting corpse sucking out peoples souls. Fantastic.

"So who is it?" Dean asked leaning his fore arms on the table in front of Sam.

"Zachariah Petell. Murdered in 1924 a poor black farmer out on Elmhurst...he was buried on his lot," Sam turned his laptop around and Dean and I leant forward to read the article that was showing on the screen.

As I read on three names struck me. "Wait so he was killed or 'Lynched' by Lionel Growen, Michael Fisher, Gregory Jethrow and Carl Sherop," I glanced at Sam knowing in my voice.

"The victim's great, great grandparents," Sam noted staring back at me.

"That explains while our buddy is going after them then but we still have a problem," Dean sighed "How do we kill it,"

"How do you kill any Zombie?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

This was Sam's queue to go all smarty pants on us again "my best guess. Nail it to its coffin. It's here in allot of lore" he added.

"Well that's gonna be easy," Dean replied sarcastically.

88888888

They didn't waste time getting to work. Sam went off to talk to the last remaining ancestor while dean and I decided to go check out the Zach's grave. I trailed behind Dean as we headed to the Impala. Something was bothering me. If John had been working this case why did he just up and leave when there were people dying. He must have had a bloody good reason. As I walked past the row of rooms something caught my eye. One room, only one had its curtains drawn. The paper hook on the door handle told me it was occupied. So why were the curtains shut at two in the afternoon.

"Hey Dean!" He turned just as he was about to unlock the car and headed back towards me. Looking around cautiously.

"What's up?"

I pointed to the room in front of us "Doesn't that look odd to you?" I asked.

He just shrugged pulling at my arm "It isn't a crime to want privacy,"

No! It just didn't feel right. I shook my head pulling my arm free. The door was locked, as expected, so I pulled my lock pick out of my bra and began working on it. Dean looked around now panicked.

"Jess what are you doing?" He cried.

"Look" I said pinching at a white substance on the door handle and holding my hand out towards him. Salt. Dean groaned and waved me on.

"Hurry up then,"

I had the door open in seconds and flung it open. We stood gaping at what we saw. The room was covered in shadows limiting our view, but we could see enough. All four walls covered in pictures and article clippings, of victims and past murders. Half eaten food, an unmade bed and one thing that quickly caught my attention.

"No way," I muttered, heading towards the bed and lifting up that mattress.

"That's-"

"John's journal," I said staring at Dean.

He snatched the leather covered book frowning down at it. I knew my instinct was right. Though this really just complicated things. Like why the hell John left his one and only most prized possession behind?

"That isn't good," I Mused dropping the mattress with a thump. I small dust cloud rose and I swatted it away coughing.

Dean's face rose and our gazes met. Dark shadows hid under his eyes and for the first time I noticed the panic in his hazel eyes. Of course his father had left him after Sam and I had. That would be ripping him up inside. Knowing that everyone was up and leaving.

"Dean-" I began softly

"I don't get it. I was a good son, I followed orders, never questioned him. Why would he just leave?"

Guilt and sorrow flushed my cheeks and I reached out to grab the journal tucking it into my jacket. "There will be an explanation for this Dean. John always has a reason for doing something," My voice was gentle under the heavy gloom set in the room.

"It's like I repel everyone near me. Dad, Sam...You,"

My heart jumped and all I could do was reach out and wind my arms around his neck. Our bodies pressed together and I pulled myself tighter resting my lips at his ear.

"I know I hurt you Dean...but I won't do it again. I'm not leaving you again" I hummed against the warm skin of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist squeezing me so tight I could feel the contours of his abs on my stomach. After another minute we untangled our bodies. I don't know if it was the heat from being so close in that small room of the fact that it was 'Dean' who I was close to, but my breath had become laboured and my neck warm.

"Please don't do that again," Dean demanded as we headed back to the Impala. We were still going to check out Zach's grave, might as well finish john's hunt and save these people.

"Do what?"

The engine roared waking the car up, I could feel her rumbling beneath me. God I loved that car.

"No more stupid chick flick moments," He said faking a gag.

I laughed tucking a strand of hair behind my ear "Oh sorry,"

88888888

On our way to the old farm Dean flicked out his phone and dialled Sam, who should've been finished with Hannah Sherop by now.

"Listen we gotta talk," Dean mumbled into the mouth piece.

I tried making out what Sam said but all I could hear were frantic ramblings.

"Sammy would you shut up for a second," Dean snapped.

More rambling came from the phone and Dean rolled his eyes gripping the steering wheel in frustration.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you, he's gone. Dad left Jericho," his tone was sharp and I felt some of that lingering guilt roll through my stomach.

This time I could just make out the raise in Sam's voice, he was shocked.

"I've got his journal," Dean paused for a moment "Yeah well he did this time,"

The road before us began to change from tarmac to dirt and gravel, stones clicked underneath me. We were nearing Elmhurst.

"I'm not sure yet," Dean sighed glancing at me for a moment as our eyes locked I began to smile, until a loud screech echoed from the phone and Dean slammed on the brake.

"Sam...SAM!" he roared.

"What is it," I cried my heart rate climbing.

He glanced at me quickly before putting the Impala into gear and speeding down the dirt road.

8888888

As we neared the abandoned farm house I could hear someone screaming. It was Sam.

"Hurry up," I cried frantically already unbuckling my seatbelt and locking my fingers around the hilt of my gun.

Dean slammed on the brake and I was out the door before we had even come to a complete stop. Screaming filled the air driving my motivation. I sprinted up the drive way to where Sam was in his rented car. That son of a bitch was straddling him and oh he was grouse. Rotted skin was peeling from open wounds and his head was stuck on and odd angle. Yuck, my stomach lurched, but the only sign of disgust I showed was a low growl.

"get the hell away from him you fugly bastard," I shouted as I aimed my gun and pulled the trigger.

Yes, it hit him right in the face. Dean came up beside me his own gun at the ready.

"Damn it Jess," He scolded as the window shattered and Ugly tumbled onto the other side of the car.

"What? it was either your brother or your car,"

"Uh guys," Sam shouted pointing towards the descending figure.

"I got him," I shouted sprinting after the bastard.

"JESS!" both Sam and Dean shouted after me.

"Find the grave," I shot before turning behind the house and towards what looked like a barn.

Well he wanted to play games. Let's see how he fended against me. The door was too heavy to move but I managed to slip through the same crack he did. Inside it was pitch black except for the few beams of moon light coming from splits in the wood.

"Where are you ugly," I called feeling my way around.

Something sharp pierced my arm and I winced pulling back before reaching out and grabbing hold of something long and solid. It was an axe. Suddenly an idea came to me and I gripped the stick tightly in front of me.

"Come out come out, wherever you are," I sang, stepping around a stack of hay.

There was a movement to my left and I swiped instantly hitting something soft. A low growl filled the barn and I knew I had hit him.

"Did that hurt?" I shouted swiping again.

There was a sickening thud then another roar. Yes my plan was working. Mouldy Joe charged catching my right shoulder with his fist. I staggered but regained my balance. Without hesitation I kicked forward the hacked sideways, aiming for his neck. More roaring but he missed when he tried to hit me again. The axe hit his flesh and sliced nicely even though it was blunt and rusty. Ninety years of rotting had softened his skin making the job that much easier. With another hack is head was severed and I was left fighting a headless zombie. Though now that he couldn't see I had the rest of his limbs detached in a matter of minutes.

"Too easy," I sighed walking up to the pile of body parts "Oh that's disgusting,"

Looking around I found and old tarpaulin and loaded old Zach, or what was left f him, onto it. Suppressing a gag I dragged him out of the barn and towards where I saw Sam and Dean digging.

"I have a present!" I called dumping the heap at Dean's feet.

"Ahh!" He jumped back into Sam and both of them staggered.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean cried his eyes widening as he inched near Zach's remains.

"I hacked him, can't do much with no arm or legs right?" A grin spread across my face.

"You're messed up," Dean snickered looking back at the pile and shuddering.

I nodded wiping my hands on my jeans. Who didn't know that already?

Just as a precaution we nailed each and every piece of Zach back to his coffin. Though I was pretty sure he wouldn't be doing any soul munching in the next century. We had nailed all of him but his head, Dean was about to stick it to em but I snatched the stake from him. He stared at me cocking and eyebrow.

"Call it closure," I remarked smirking at him.

Raising the stake above my head I grimaced down at Zach and he stared blankly up at me.

"Rest in pieces asshole,"

Then with all my strength I shoved the stake through his eye socket twisting the work my way through his brains and into the back of the coffin.

"You're really messed up," Dean added.

**Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I sorta skipped the part where they try figuring out what it is and all of the interviewing mumbo jumbo. Just went straight to the point. Tell me if you liked it or if it's lacking. Please be honest I won't cry **

**Cool hope you liked it as always**


	16. Smoke, Fire and Kisses

**Okay well I see I have been lacking on my relationship development so this chapter will hopefully be chocka with it. Considering the fact that Jessica dies (Sam's Jessica chill) it should get pretty emotional.**

We were all exhausted and I quickly found sleep as we drove across country.

When I woke up Sam and Dean were muttering to each other in the front seat.

"You two aren't fighting I hope," my tone was light, as I leaned over the seat to peer at them. That's when I noticed the map, resting on Sam's lap. For a moment sparks flew. A small beacon of hope that had me wondering if Sam was actually staying to hunt with us.

"What's that for?" I looked expectantly at Dean, who glanced at Sam before returning his gaze to the road.

"Dad left co-ordinates," he said passing back the journal.

I looked down at the numbers and laughed. That was typical John. Well at least we knew he wasn't dead, that was progress...sort of

"Okay. Here's where Dad went, it's called Black water ridge, Colorado," Sam marked the map with a red X, where he had pointed.

"Sound's charming how far?" Dean asked.

"About six hundred miles," Sam sighed after a moment.

I raised my eyebrows, pursing my lips in thought "That's not too far"

"No. If we shag ass we could get there by morning," Dean added.

An awkward silence grew around us. Sam fidgeted, avoiding both of our gazes.

"Dean Um..."

"You're not coming," Dean growled, looking up at Sam.

My face went cold, draining of all colour.

Then it was replaced with a hot flush as anger and hurt ripped at me. "He's your father," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"The interview's in like ten hours I gotta be there," Sam whined looking up at me. But I couldn't meet his warm, brown eyes.

Instead I slumped back against my seat and folded my arms in a nice example of a sulk. I felt like a bratty little kid, but didn't care. Sam was being so extremely selfish it made me want to rip him to shreds. My heart raced as I imagined it. Actually digging my nails into his skin and ripping it apart. His blood dripping down my arm and soaking into my shirt.

Wow. What the hell was that? That was so screwed up. Not even the worst swear words Dean could muster up would come close to explaining it.

The rest of the drive was in silence and we pulled up to Sam's place about an hour later. I watched as he got out, climbing over the front seat as soon as it was clear.

"Sam!" I called as he turned to leave.

Suddenly I was desperate to savour every moment with him. Who knows when we'll meet again? He leant town to level his gaze with mine.

"What's up?"

"Promise you'll call," I whispered tying to hold back tears. For Christ sake don't bring out the water works.

The corners of Sam's lips pulled down in a cute frown "What do you mean? I-"he stopped a dark realisation washing over him "Goodbye Jessica,"

Not sparing me another moment he marched up the drive and towards the house.

"He called me Jessica," I whimpered staring at the space Sam had just been.

Oh hell what had I just done? I had just totally abandoned my best friend. But if I stayed with him I would be abandoning the one guy who has always held my heart. Always been there for me. I was being ripped at the seams my foundation ripped apart by the two planets that I orbit. Sam was earth, my home and my safe place, and Dean my sun lighting up the universe.

On pure instinct I shoved the door open and stumbled out of the car.

"Jess?" Dean's voice was urgent with desperation. I knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry I just want to say-"Before I could even finish my train of thought the whole world came to a screeching halt. A dark silhouette stood against Sam's bedroom window. I couldn't see its face but nothing would make me forget the thing that slaughtered both of my parents.

"Sam!" I breathed before charging through the front door, leaving it ripped from the hinges.

Two pairs of feet pounded up the stirs telling me Dean had followed. The second I hit the second floor stinking smoke clouded my lungs, but I pushed through it sprinting to Sam's bedroom. When I got there what I saw made me want to scream. Stuck to the roof, almost completely engulfed by flames, was Jessica. I stopped dead in my tracks staring at her as silent tears began to stream down my face.

Sam was screaming, calling for her and I watched in a distant, detached state as Dean burst into the room and dragged his brother away from the flames. This couldn't happen. He wasn't allowed to do this. Hurt me that was fine, I could deal with that but hurting him? Not okay.

"Jess!" Dean's voice rang up the stairs, snapping me out of my daze.

For the first time I registered the fact that I was in a burning building and survival instinct kicked in. With one last wistful glance at the burning girl I fled from the house.

Everything was a blur. Eventually the police and fire department arrived, thanks to dean's anonymous phone call. I think Sam had managed to savour the stuff he already had packed, really I had no idea. All I could do was stand and watch with a bitter gaze as their house burned to the ground. Jessica's body somewhere among that heap.

I didn't notice Sam coming up beside me until his soft yet strong hand clasped mine. For a few moments we stood there watching the flames lick the sky.

"We will kill him," I murmured squeezing his hand in mine. "We will find John then we will hunt that bastard down and make sure he never takes another soul again,"

He was quiet still looking onto the burning house. Tugging at his arm I pulled him around to face me. "I'm not going to give up on you Sam and I will not leave Dean. We are in this together all three of us. Tonight has proven that. I will not sleep or eat or even speak until that monster has breathed its last fucking breath. Do you understand that? I. Am. Here. For you," My voice was stern no doubt in it at all. I meant every syllable.

Sam's expression shifted as he stared into my eyes. For just a fraction of a second I saw something a light or flash, something that told me he had no doubt that I would try, but my chances of succeeding he wasn't sure of.

Very softly he placed a hand under my chin and tilted my face up to level with his. Like a dream I watched as his face grew closer until I could feel his breath against my cheeks. Then I felt them. Sam's lips crushing against mine as I sucked in a sharp gasp. Slowly I relaxed into the kiss, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Once it was over our eyes met and in that moment I knew. His kiss was not romantic in any way. Sam loved me but after tonight that love would be scared, he needed me though and he had me, for as long as he needed

I turned away from him before I began to cry for the third time tonight and immediately saw Dean. Standing beside the driver's side of the Impala he watched us with a gut wrenched stare. He was hurt, but he didn't understand that the relationship between Sam and I held no romantic interest, none at all. All it was about was our need for each other to survive, so we in turn could survive. The only romantic feelings I had ever felt were for the Winchester I was staring at now. The Winchester who taught me how to make a sawed off and convincingly pass off a fake ID. Dean was the one I wanted. As I watched him I realised, he wanted me too. The jealousy in his eyes told me that.

**Oh My God I am soooo bad I wrote half of this then abandoned it, now like a month later I finish it Eeekkk. Well here it is anyway tell me what you think.**

**Aw yea and just out of interest. Who has read Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead?**


	17. White haired woman

**Greetings hehe. I'm back with some more Jessie action. This time were chucking away most of the show's story line and taking a detour through my own. Let's see if you can see the hints as to what it is.**

Dean was never choosing where we stopped to eat again. The three of us sat in a dingy little shit-hole in the middle of some forgotten town in Colorado. No phone service, a week old news paper and stale peanuts. It was easy to understand why this place didn't see much of a clientele.

I perched on my seat sticking to the edge as Dean downed his third beer and Sam studied the journal with an intensity that sent shivers down my spine. Fine, I get that he just lost his love, but everyone must grieve and he wasn't.

I shot a quick glance at him once again before heading towards the bathroom.

God I wish I hadn't the bathroom was a pit, a thick coat of dirt, dust and rust covered every surface. There was no way I was going anywhere near that monstrosity of a toilet.

My reflection stared back at me murky in the mirror's grime. But it was me with the tussled mess of black hair, wide brown eyes underlined with heavy black bags and pale ghost like complexion. She scrutinised me as I stared at the mirror, my hands clutching the basin as I leant forward. Those eyes, that hair, the thin dry lips pulled down in a weary frown. Was that really me? Or was it a trick, some sort of illusion. Surely the things that had happened would have changed me somehow. No I remained the same, same old Jess with the same old face and the same old heart.

Something flashed stealing my attention for a moment and when I looked back at the girl in the mirror she was smiling eyes flashing black as thick drops of blood poured from her nose and mouth. Gagging, I could feel the warm blood in my own mouth choking me. In a fit of Panic I put my hands to my face but it was dry.

I wasn't choking anymore my skin perfectly clear and when I looked at my reflection again the girl before me was also returned to normal.

What the fuck was that? Some sick joke? Not wanting to spend another moment in that dimly lit shit hole I pushed through the heavy door making my way down the narrow hall leading back to that bar. Each step dragged, echoing in my ears, the sound scratching at my brain.

The moment I rounded the corner the startling light of the bar seared my eyes and I squeezed them tight grabbing the nearby wall for stability. What the hell was happening to me? I felt like I had just had a double dose of some class A drug, but only getting the bad side.

Trying my hardest to ignore my body slowly failing me I stumbled over to Sam and Dean. Basically collapsing into Dean and spilling his fourth beer over the table and the Journal.

"Jess, what the Fuck" Dean started as Sam groaned angrily.

With an easy flick Dean pushed me off of him, not realising he was my only means of support. Without his body to lean on I keeled over, collapsing into the stool as my head pounded. It felt like I was trapped between a truck and some hard place my whole body was compressing in on me.

"Holy crap!" Dean exclaimed, reaching out to grab me again before I hit the floor.

Sam was quick rushing over to us, also followed by the bartender. He flipped his tea towel over his shoulder tutting at us. "Get her out of here she's too wasted to serve," The bartender scolded before handing Sam the towel to mop up the mess of beer.

As Dean carried me outside I began to moan feeling the vice tighten around me. Merely thinking was well unthinkable. How had this happened one minute I was fine then that freaky mirror thing and now I felt like I was in the last stage of every cancer there was.

Eventually Sam followed us outside. By then Dean had placed me into the back seat of the Impala and was now slightly freaking out as my moans began to escalate. Something was ripping at my chest, burning my skin, squeezing my heart, pounding my brain, clawing at my face and yet I was so cold I shivered.

Sam pushed the panicking Dean aside, cramming his large from into the car. He practically hovered over me and surprisingly that seemed to very, slightly numb the pain.

"Jess it's going to be okay we will get you through this," I wanted to smile. But obviously couldn't instead I screeched as something pierced my stomach again. Sam flinched grabbing my hand. Funny how he didn't ask what was wrong or if I was alright. No he just got straight to the point of comforting me. Typical loving Sam.

Another minute passed and I seriously thought this was it I would die. Then as the thought gripped me every other pain in my body slipped away. Literally it just vanished, replaced by a slight tingle. How could it be over just like that? I was sure I was going to die.

"You two should be keeping a better eye on her," A voice called from the dark.

To me it sounded like a woman, she stood somewhere near the back to the car from what I could tell.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean snapped the faint click telling me he had his gun out. I wanted to sit up but Sam was still basically lying on top of me, not yet confident that I was okay. Which I was, which in turn was completely insane considering the state I was in merely moments ago.

"I'm sure you feel like that matters right now Dean but it is not important. What is important, is that you get her as far away from this town as possible," The woman ordered, her voice coming closer.

"and you seriously think I'll listen to you," Dean snided.

The woman sighed. "Unless you want to watch Jessica go through that again then I suggest you leave...NOW!" her voice suddenly urgent Sam shot up and out of the car his gun now at the ready.

"Fine we'll leave just tell us who you are," he reasoned.

I began to sit up, but a swirling dizzy spell halted my movement.

"I am her guardian angel," She sang.

The words rung in my ears and I pulled myself up just in time to see a tall frame topped with a long blonde mane evaporate into thin air.

Both Sam and Dean remained where they were guns still at the ready.

"Where did she go?" Dean grunted glancing at his brother. Sam looked around squinting into the distance.

"Heaven," He shrugged.

"Yea ha-ha Sammy. Some Looney tune is stalking us and you're cracking jokes,"

"I never said it was a joke," Sam shrugged before tucking his gun away and climbing into the passenger seat. Dean soon followed surveying the area one more time before starting the engine.

As we pulled out of the car park Sam turned to face me. His soft stare soothing my frazzled nerves.

"You okay?" he looked me over coming to his own conclusion before I had a chance to answer "lie down, get some sleep, we will figure this all out when you're a bit more stable."

I just nodded slipping down on the seat and resting my cheek against the leather, sticky from my sweat. As I dozed off my mind began to wander and I found myself wondering, who was the white haired woman?

*88888888*

Another day and we were well out of that town, as ordered. Dean found us a reasonably suitable motel and we all practically collapsed onto our beds.

I curled up against Dean resting my head in the nook of his neck while he placed his arm across my abdomen as we slept.

3:24 am, the little green light read when I woke from a restless sleep. That means I had only managed two hours this time.

The past few nights I had been having horrible dreams over and over. Always the same one. See it started with Mom's death, then Dad, Sam and Dean's Mom, then Jessica was thrown in and then tonight I was introduced to watching John burning on the ceiling. It was so vivid I almost saw it again as I lay staring at the tiled roof.

"Jessie?" Dean moaned slipping one eye open and peeking at me. I turned my head on the stiff pillow to face him.

"Hey," I smiled.

He moved his face closer to mine forcing my chest to tighten. "Why are you awake?" he grumbled.

Why was I awake? Well that was an interesting question. Do I tell him that I keep dreaming about dead people we know and that tonight the star was his father. No. Instead I do something incredibly reckless and stupid to numb the growing fear, boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"It has been a very long time dean," I murmured rolling onto my side to properly face him.

"Since what?" he asked frowning.

What I was about to do was very, very, VERY bad. So I did it anyway. Ignoring the flashing warnings I seized Dean's lips with mine crushing my body into him. As expected he responded instantly digging his fingers into my hips as he ground against me. My tongue darted into his mouth, searching, hungry. I needed to fill myself with him before I could think about anything else. Acting on pure animal instinct I pulled myself on top of him reaching down to tuck my fingers under the waist band of his boxers. There was no desire for fore play I got straight to the point wrapping my fingers around his already stiff shaft and squeezing it tight.

"Fuuuck Jessie," Dean moaned the sound of my name on his lust coated lips music to my ears.

My tongue slowly ran across my lips as I began pumping my fist intent on pleasuring him as fast and hard as possible. Soon he began to moan and my smile grew as my pace quickened and I leant down to bring my lips to his. We were just about to meet when a sudden movement caught my attention.

"Sam!" Both Dean and I shrieked as his large frame raised wide eyes evident even in the dim morning light.

"Jess?" he cried.

**Okey Dokey then thats that. And this is this, My new character who is and OC is not an angel I will tell you that now SHE IS NOT AN ANGEL. And I am hoping you guys will like her. Plus I put some emotional stuff in here just because relationship development stuff seems to be important. So yea cool.**

**Think you are all are amazing and are even more amazing if you are fans of Vampire Academy**

**PS if any of you have written Supernatural of Vampire Academy fics please let me know I would love to read some **


	18. Quick Note

**Hey I know I'm not supposed to post author notes but I need to just give you all a warning.**

**You may have heard about the earthquake in Christchurch New Zealand. Well I live there so my attention is elsewhere. Just glad that no one is hurt, a lot of historical damage to buildings but our government is dealing with it superbly.**

**Don't expect another chapter in the following weeks. I may write one I'm just not sure. Maybe this whole situation will triggered a muse.**

**Well anyway I hope you are all well and If you live in Christchurch or around it I hope your family is safe and that you are coping well.**

**Love Amber**


	19. Her first and wierdest time

**HI! Yes I know I said I probably wouldn't be posting for a while but hey schools cancelled and I have nothing to do all day.**

**Now for a warning. There have been Idiots making comments about the recent earthquake in my home. Stupid jerks who say that New Zeeland deserves it because we sleep with sheep and don't worship God. Let's just say I'm a little angry. This anger I feel is affecting my work but there is not really much I can do about that. (Oh and we DO NOT sleep with sheep EWWW! And even though I personally don't believe in him myself this is a very religious country. Many people have commented on how it is like a minni America so :P to you)**

**Maybe you could take it up with the sad excuses for humans who think that my city being destroyed is a laughing matter.**

**Anyway on to a nicer topic. Jess is gonna get some action today ****.**

He wouldn't talk to me and I hated it. Every time I entered the room Sam would leave. How could I deal with everything when my best friend was pretending I didn't exist?

"Okay that's it," Dean grunted catching my attention. He had stood up from the bed where he had been cleaning and re-cleaning various weapons. "I'm going for a beer and when I get back we're talking about this,"

Neither Sam nor I answered so he just left slamming the door behind him.

Minutes passed, minutes of excruciating silence until I couldn't bare it anymore. In a fit of annoyance I shot up from my seat by the window and marched over to where Sam sat reading the Journal on his bed.

He didn't budge, just tensing up and pretending I wasn't even there.

"Won't you look at me?" I hissed kneeling down to level my face with his.

Still no answer "Sam please just look at me," I cried reaching out to clasp his hand. But before I even had a chance to touch him he jumped up making way to the bathroom.

"Oh so you're going to hide again? Sam this isn't fair what the hell did I even do wrong?" My annoyance was escalating knowing he was still trying to avoid me. All I wanted was answers.

His large frame paused in the bathroom door way causing my heart to speed up with every second until; finally he turned around, pained face meeting mine.

"You want an answer Jess, well I don't have one...you-you've gotta give me time with this okay"

"Time for what," I pleaded taking a slight step towards him.

"I don't know, to actually register the fact that my best friend is sleeping with my brother," The slight touch of pain was beginning to leak through his words.

"It's not like that...well maybe it is. But that doesn't change anything between us," I took another step to bring myself within arm's reach of him.

Sam shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "It does because I don't want you to be with anyone else," he murmured staring at a spot above my head "But with loosing Jessica I don't know if I can handle you either. But I know you love me too Jess I can see it. I've seen it for the past four years," he tried to reach for me but I staggered back looking at him like he had sprouted a second head.

"No...No Sam you just lost Jessica you don't know what you feel," I stammered

"Maybe. Or maybe I have always felt this way, even before Jessica,"

"Sam, I can't do this. I can't risk losing you...not you," My voice broke as the floor space behind me ended and I fell back onto the bed.

Sam took the chance to advance on me Grabbing my wrists so I couldn't escape again.

"You will never lose me. Because I love you," His voice soft yet harsh to my ears as I winced turning away from him.

No, no, no it couldn't be true. This was completely absurd. Love triangle from hell and the worst part about it was I didn't even know what my feelings for him were. They were fuzzy like a huge clump of static buzzing around in my stomach as his eyes; his big brown eyes stared straight into my heart. Something fluttered inside me as I stared back. Oh shit. It was there the feeling bubbled deep in the pit of my stomach slowly being pulled to the surface as he looked at me.

I began to notice things. His eyes so compassionate, his lips soft and inviting, that silky hair begging my fingers to run through it. My gaze travelled over his body taking everything in with new eyes. Eyes that noticed the way his shirt stuck to the lines of his abs and the slight tan coating his flawless skin.

I didn't see little Sammy anymore. I saw a man an incredibly handsome man.

My gaze returned to his and in that moment every part of me wanted to touch and be touched by him. "Kiss me," I whispered.

"What?" he remarked shocked with my quick development.

"Hurry up before I realise how stupid and insane this is," I cried.

And that was it not another second later Sam's mouth was on mine. The contact was like a spark setting off the static in my stomach. A bomb of feelings exploded inside me, spreading out through my whole body.

A new aggression devoured me and I groaned as a hot flush left me tingling. Sam's fingers grazed over my thigh reaching up my denim covered leg to the hem of my shirt where his hand met my stomach. My muscles spassmed at his touch.

Reason was forgotten as I leaned back pulling him on top of me and wrapping my leg over his hip. Sam's hand reached further pulling the clasp of my bra free. Rough fingers slid down my back to the hem of my T-shirt where they bunched the fabric up pulling it over my head.

Once one piece of clothing was removed the rest quickly followed and I soon found myself straddling a naked Sam his stiff excitement digging into my thigh.

I leaned in to plant soft kisses on his collar bone making little pictures of hearts and smiley faces. But that wasn't enough to feed my new hunger. I shifted down his body and just before I took him into my mouth something struck me.

The realisation that this was all wrong. It should be Dean moaning beneath me, I should be about to share my barely plucked virginity with him. But I couldn't reason with myself, because I wanted Sam too. Being the selfish monster I am I wanted both brothers and honestly there was no way I could choose.

Shoving the thought back into a cage in my mind I dove in wrapping my lips over Sam's head and sucking lightly before flicking my tongue at the tip.

Slowly I edged lower before I had all of him in my mouth. The sheet shifted beneath my legs as he grabbed two handfuls to stifle his moan. Sam grabbed the tops of my arms pulling me up to kiss him again. I ground my hips against him repeatedly until I felt a low groan echo through my mouth.

This was it, I was ready. Carefully rising up on my knees I placed my hands on his chest and guided myself over so that his tip pressed against me. Sucking in a sharp breath I very slowly eased myself down. Fuck it hurt, I cried out squeezing my eyes shut.

"Stop! Jess don't hurt yourself," Sam pleaded trying to pull me off of him.

"No I'm fine," I protested pushing his hands away. I could do this.

Again I began to ease myself on top of him, this time ignoring the pain and just letting myself relax. It proved surprisingly easy once I just relaxed and soon enough he filled me.

"Oh God," I cried when Sam bucked his hips, pushing himself deeper.

I began to rock slowly pushing him deeper each time I moved. But my hunger was growing and it wasn't enough, I needed more and so did Sam. His hands gripped my waist tight before rolling us over and switching positions. Now in control he began to get rough, but still careful not to hurt me. Always looking at my eyes and nowhere else.

I easily got lost in the moment enjoying the feel of his skin and the fire between my thighs. But something was brewing and it quickly began to rise until I felt my stomach muscles clench and I cried out everything in me exploding. Now I had my release Sam worked hard to reach his until I felt warm liquid fill me up.

Not wasting a moment Sam pulled out of me letting out a gasp that pulled me out of my happy daze.

"What?" I cried sitting up to bring my face near his.

He met my gaze eyes slowly beginning to widen "Jess are you a..." He turned away not meeting my confused gaze.

"A virgin?" I asked smiling despite myself.

"Oh Hell Jess," Sam groaned climbing off of the bed and heading to the bathroom to clean himself up.

What was wrong? Why was this a problem I thought he loved me? "Sam?" I got up, heading towards the bathroom "I don't get it is that a problem?"

"Jess get dressed," he groaned as I appeared in the doorway stark naked.

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong," I demanded crossing my arms in my usual stubborn way.

"I'll explain later. But you do need to get dressed so we can clean this up before Dean gets back. Which will be any time now,"

Fuck! Dean Oh Fuckedy Fuck shit. That snapped me into action changing in a matter of minutes and stripping the bed with Sam's help.

We decided the best way to avoid suspicion was to strip both beds and pack all our stuff. This way we could tell dean we had already sorted things out and were ready to leave. It was a long shot, but also our only shot. Here's hoping it works.

**Now may be a good time to reveal that I am a Sam girl, yes the cats out of the bag I love little Sammy. But before you fetch those pitch forks just hear me out.**

**It seems that most young adult literature these days orbits the theme of a love triangle and being a young adult myself I have also fallen prey. I'm a sucker for a good fight for affection. So Jess will be getting it on with Dean too don't you worry about that. Just please don't assume she is a slut. You have to understand that these boys have both influenced her life so much and she has formed special bonds with both of them that have evolved into this twisted love.**

**I'm guessing some of you will be having a problem with Jess losing her virginity to Sam. Well deal with it. Kripkie's on sabbatical and I'm in charge now so yes Sam is her first. Yay Sam **

**Love Amber :P **


	20. Dreaming of Dean

**No note No warning just read and endure the confusion hehe.**

Cold metal dug into the parts of my spine that stuck through my skin. There was barely any fat left on my bones and I was growing painfully desperate for water. My wrists and ankles were severely bruised from straining against the iron chains tying me to the giant pentagram. Jezze I could barely hold my head up enough to see Sam's had stroking mine from the other side of our unusual binding.

"hang in there Jess, he won't kill us," He rasped, not nearly as weak as me, due to his sheer endurance. Something that I seemed to lack.

"He might not have to," I whispered the words slurring through my peeling lips.

We both froze as the sound of locks being turned came to us followed by the dragging as the large metal door was pushed open. Sam had his back to the only opening in the room, but I got the front row seat. Meaning it was me who got to watch as Dean wheeled the tray of instruments into the room. The cloth cover didn't elude me I knew all too well that the time had come. Time for Dean to force the information we both held bolt tight, out of us. He wouldn't get it though, I would let him kill me first.

"I'm going to be generous and ask now, before I have to do anything we'll regret. Where is he?" Dean raised his eyebrows at me running a small knife through his fingers.

"Dean stop this, you don't know what you're doing," Sam called clasping his fingers around mine as best he could in our awkward position.

"Is that right. You, evil, son, of, a, bitch" He growled eyes still on mine as he slowly made his way closer.

I squirmed wincing as my bruises screamed in protest. He couldn't do this though, not to me. The mind games were killing me, how they had convinced him that we are the enemy. Us the only two people Dean could ever trust. If he killed us he would kill himself along with it. Too bad the one thing he was convinced he was looking for was the one thing I would kill and die for. Anything else I would give up in a second if it could stop him from doing this. Anything else.

"Ahhh," I screamed as the blade ran across my chest ripping the shirt along with it. The cut seared four inches deep and I felt myself wanting to weep as a thick stream of blood began to flow across my shirt.

"Are we going to talk now?" Dean asked bringing his face right up against mine.

I couldn't look at him. Seeing the wrath and hate in his eyes truly would slice right through me. It was the worst torture.

"No," I coughed right before the blade ran right through the open wound again cutting another half inch through.

"Stop!" I cried crunching my fists as he twisted the knife inside me.

"Wrong answer," Dean smiled. He actually smiled as my screams rang through the iron coated room.

"Leave her alone Dean, hurt me, not her," Sam called rattling our bindings as he struggled to see what was going on.

"Patience little brother,"

I choked out a sigh as Dean returned to his utility table. Only to suck it back in when he picked up a metal rod burning the tip red with a welding stick.

That fucking bastard "Just kill me now. I won't tell you a thing," I cried rolling my head against my shoulder, no longer able to hold it up.

"Where's the fun in that," Dean laughed turning towards me, stick in hand.

Bile rose as I met his eyes and saw the pure hatred he held for me "you're a monster," I snarled straining against my bindings again, but this time so I could hit him.

"No, you are the monster Jessica," He growled, shoving the white hot rod into my thigh.

I couldn't scream, the pain choked me. The smell of my own burning flesh causing my eyes to roll back as everything went black. If I was lucky I would stay like that but it only lasted for a second until Dean shoved the rod into my other leg, forcing a choked cry to bubble over my iron tight lips.

"Jess?" Sam cried as the smell reached him too "Dean get the fuck away from her,"

"No can do Sammy. You see it's simple, she," He ran his hand down my chest popping the buttons open as he want "Is the most likely to crack with the pain. You," His hand ran up my bare stomach to the bottom of my Victoria's secret bra "are more likely to crack with her pain," Dean let out a throaty chuckle as I tried to hold in a moan. His touch always turned me on. Even if he was about to kill me.

"Don't touch her," Sam growled realising what he was doing.

"Ooo," Dean whistled pulling my bra free and running his finger tips over my erect nipples "Maybe this will work just as well,"

I had to admit, I certainly preferred it. But no, it couldn't happen, because deep down I knew Dean was right, this was the one thing that could break Sam.

"Sam ignore him-OH," I cried out, arching my back as Dean's teeth sunk into my flesh.

"Dean!" Sam's growl echoed through the room.  
"Okay okay, whatever you say Sammy," Dean sighed, pausing for only a moment before grabbing another knife from the trolled and raking it across my stomach.

No! No, my heart leapt. He couldn't, not there. He would kill her. This time my scream was high pitched and stinging as the tiny thump from inside told me she was distressed.

"No don't, don't I-I I'll talk," I panted reaching into Dean's eyes.

"Jess-" Sam whispered letting go of my fingers.

"He'll kill her," I wept as the tears finally broke free. The one and only thing I could not do to protect him was let Dean kill the infant barely growing inside me. He wouldn't hurt Jeremy anyway...at least I didn't think so.

"Kill who?" Dean grunted the triumphant smile fading fast.

I forced my head up and snarled at him with my fiercest glare, contrasted by the tears streaming down my face "Your daughter," I whispered.

8888888888888

I shot up, drenched in sweat and freezing cold. Where was I. The mood frowned down on my slipping through the tree tops. A forest...no woods. As I looked into the distance I could both see and hear the cars across what seemed to be a highway.

"What the fuck?" I panted, my heart still pounding from the dream.

"Child?" Instantly on my feet when the familiar voice reached me I spun to glare at the woman making her way through the trees. The blonde woman

"Who the hell are you? What the hell was that?" I cried reaching for my gun only to realise I was in my pyjamas, which means I was sleeping.

"My Name is Loretta I am your guardian angel. Listen child I do not have much time,"

"There is no way I am listening to you," I spat turning and stomping through the trees.

"Save them Jessica, soon he will come and you must protect him. Your daughter will save you but he must live. Soon, very soon it will come true..." Her voice faded and despite myself I peeked over my shoulder but the woods beyond was bare. No other soul in sight.

**HaHa The plot thickens. Just to clarify what Jess saw was a dream/vision meaning it will happen...eventually. So who is he can you guess come on try I want to see what you guys come up with.**

**Besides that I would love some reviews on what you think of things so far?**


	21. Never say goodbye

My bad I'm neglecting you again but my muse came back so cheers of joy for everyone

I want to name my chapters after songs now thanks to miss phee-nyx-1244. Grr. Btw you should all check out her fic (I hate everything about you)

Yea so supernatural time.

It took me about half an hour to make my way back to the hotel and by the time I got there Sam and Dean were both wide awake and freaking out. Brilliant just what I need to do right now improvised lying.

"Jess!" Sam called as I stepped through the doorway.

His slightly annoyed expression faded to worry as he noticed my tattered state, still in my skimpy pyjamas. "Oh my god what the hell happened" Dean growled stalking over to me.

"Don't I'm fine," I flinched hating the thought of his touch after that dream. Damn it what the hell did that bitch do to me. It was just a dream right? Oh fuck even I knew that wasn't true shit I couldn't lie to them about this.

Two hours later I had achieved three things. First cried my eyes out, second gotten over my fear and let Dean hold me. And lastly which now had me crying again taken a pregnancy test. Correction I had taken five.

I stood paralysed holding the little white stick in front of me. The other discarded in the trash but I couldn't ignore the fifth pink cross. I was pregnant. Fucking hell. Time evaporated as I let the tears slowly fall. She said it would happen. The dream was coming true. But this couldn't be Dean's.

So..."Sam" Holy crap the stick slipped from my fingertips landing with a plonk into he toilet. It was Sam's baby. One stupid lapse in judgement and I was having his baby. When would something good actually happen to me.

"Jess what's going on in there," Dean's urgent voice knocked me out of it.

"Dean I-" how could I tell him? How could I tell Sam? Well either way I would have to someway.

"I'm pregnant"

Both brothers sat staring at me with the same shocked expressions.

"But don't you need to you know...bump uglies to get pregnant," Dean grimaced trying to demonstrate with his hands.

"That is generally the idea," I sighed grabbing his hands to stop the floor show.

Sam's frame stiffened beside me as he finally clicked.

"Dude con-sta-pa-ted," Dean chuckled raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Sam I'm sorry,"

"what! No don't you be sorry it's my fault Jess," He growled standing up and striding over to the far wall "I pushed you into it,"

"Excuse me," Dean's cute wtf face almost made me laugh.

"Sam I acted on my own free will,"

The disgruntled hunter turns his teary gaze on me "You have to get rid of it,"

My heart stopped. No. The mere thought of doing that made me want to vomit.

"That is not going to happen," I snarled instinctively holding my stomach asif to protect it from him.

Dean face lit up then darkened within the second as he looked at my hands. He understood now. That was a problem. Before I could do anything to stop him Dean had Sam held against the wall by his throat.

"Dean cmmon," Sam choaked trying to push his brother off.

"You did this to her," he growled landing a fist in Sam's gut.

"Dean!" I screamed but he kept going hitting Sam in the jaw with a sickening crunch.

This time Sam retaliated swiping Deans leg and gunning him in the eye before he went down. But he didn't stay down long.

Soon enough I was watching Dean ram his brother into the mirror shards flying everywhere. My heart was screaming for them to stop. But it just kept going and I could only crawl up against the wall and watch as the two men I loved beat each other to a pulp.

It was the moment Dean pulled out a knife that I had to move. Bile rose in my throat and I crawled to the toilet slamming the door behind me. That's when the screams started and I finally let my tears fall. What was happening to us? Life used to be nice. But now...we needed John.

8888888

It was quiet; it had been for about ten minutes though my tears still fell. Which one was it? Which one was dead? I longed to know yet my mind tried to deny that either of them was.

My head snapped up as the bathroom door slowly dragged open. I panicked grabbing the thing closest to me and holding it out. That thing happened to be a toilet brush.

My stomach sank when Dean's face appeared in the doorway yet in some sick way I was relieved. Fucking beautiful Jessica you monster. Dean came closer kneeling down in front of me.

"Jessie its okay," he soothed grabbing my hand and pulling the brush free.

I couldn't fight him I just went limp in his arms my tears still falling onto his sweat coated shirt.

"What did you do?" I whispered my voice muffled by the cotton covering it.

Dean ignored me instead he just picked my limp body off the ground and carried me out of the room.

I closed my eyes as we walked through the front room but just as Dean reached the door I peeked over his shoulder. Oh God.

Sam lay on the floor ripped clothes drenched in blood. A quiet yelp escaped my lips before the screams began.

"NO! SAM," a painful thud rattled my ribs the sound of my heart breaking rang in my ears.

I think I kept screaming as Dean hurried to the impala shoving me inside. We couldn't leave him there. Not like that I kicked at Dean as he tried to shut the door but it was no use, he overpowered me. I kept screaming his name though.

The image of Sam's lifeless body lying there haunting my thoughts. No I want leaving him. Just as Dean was about to start the impala I kicked at the back window crawling through and rolling off the back of the moving car.

"Shit!" I cried as I felt my skin rip in multiple places.

But my pain was irrelevant. I sprinted to the room dean hot on my tail. I knew he would catch me but a girl could only try.

My fingers fumbled with the door handle as I smacked into the cheap wood. Dean's hand reached my waist and I panicked pushing the door open. My body was lurched backwards as Dean threw me over his shoulder and back into the car.

I gave up fighting and just sat back dumb struck.

I didn't need to fight, because I knew now Sam was alive out there and he would find us. How did I know this? That room was completely empty.

**Please don't hurt me there is more to this than you know yet I promise. Dean certainly wasn't 'thinking' straight ;) anyhow I'll try to update soon it's the holidays for me now so I can focus on this abit more yay**


End file.
